IE Go : Les moments d'amitié
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Le football les a réunis et fait d'eux des héros avec une passion brûlante. Ils sont au centre même de la révolution et forment un trio triomphant, successeur des Inazuma Eleven, invaincus par les lois ou l'espace-temps. Trois personnalités différentes mais une seule équipe. Un recueil de One-Shot sur le célèbre trio de Inazuma Eleven Go : Tenma, Shindou et Tsurugi et encore plus !
1. Shindou : La Place de Capitaine

**Avant toute chose, et parce que je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois, Inazuma Eleven Go et tout ce qui le concerne ne m'appartient pas. Cela vaut aussi bien maintenant que jusqu'à la fin de ce recueil.**

 **Bienvenus à toutes et à tous dans ce recueil de One-Shot sur Inazuma Eleven Go qui tournera principalement autour d'un trio bien connu : Tenma Matsukaze (Arion Sherwind), Shindou Takuto (Riccardo Di Rigo) et Tsurugi Kyousuke (Victor Blade). Voilà quelques infos :**

 **1\. Il ne devra pas y avoir deux fois de suite un même personnage (par exemple, comme mon premier One-Shot est fixé sur Shindou, le suivant ne devra pas être centré sur lui. Toutefois, il peut paraître qu'un One-Shot soit centré plus sur un autre personnage que celui dit, mais c'est fait pour donc ne vous inquiétez pas.)**

 **2\. Les One-Shot varieront entre 800 et environs 2000 mots. (Donc ne soyez pas étonné en voyant un chapitre avec Tenma de 800 mots contre un suivant de Tsurugi avec 2000 mots). J'ajoute par ailleurs que j'essais de faire en sorte que ça dépasse toujours la barre des 1000 mots.**

 **3\. J'utilise les noms japonais donc Arion devient Tenma, Riccardo devient Shindou et Victor devient Tsurugi. Je préciserai les noms si c'est un hors-série.**

 **4\. Il y aura d'autres personnages que ces trois là, mais dans des "Hors-Séries", aussi dit HS. Par exemple, si je veux faire un one-shot sur Taiyou (Sol) je mettrais que c'est un Hors-Série.**

 **5\. Comme j'aime bien votre avis, si vous voulez voir un personnages en priorité entre Tenma, Shindou et Tsurugi il suffit de me le demander en commentaire. (genre vous voulez que le prochain soit sur Tenma, je posterai un chapitre sur Tenma au lieu d'un prévu sur Shindou, tout en tenant compte de la règle 1). Pour les HS, dites moi si vous voulez un chapitre sur un personnage inédit et j'essayerai de le faire.**

 **6\. Ces One-Shot ne concernent que les personnages de I.E Go. Donc, autant je peux mettre Endou (Mark) en tant que principal personnage, mais sous sa forme adulte et non enfant, pareil pour tous les autres personnages de la série. Ceux qui n'apparaissent pas dans I.E Go n'apparaîtront pas dans ce recueil.**

 **7\. J'utilise aussi bien les informations données par l'anime que par les jeux ou les mangas. C'est-à-dire que, par exemple, la scène où Tenma rencontre Shindou dans sa maison pour le convaincre de ne pas arrêter le football est différente dans l'anime et dans le jeu. Dans l'anime, cette scène se déroule dans le salon des Takuto tandis que dans le jeu c'est dans la chambre de Shindou. Je préciserai alors si je pense que c'est nécessaire.**

 **8\. Profitez bien et n'hésitez pas à me partager vos commentaires, à suivre ce recueil ou à le mettre dans vos favoris, ça me fait toujours très plaisir de savoir mon travail apprécier ! Merci !**

* * *

 **Personnage principal : Shindou Takuto.**

 **Personnage secondaire : Tenma Matsukaze.**

 **Date : Peu de temps après la Route du Sacre (Holy Road)**

 **Résumé : Tenma veut que Shindou reprenne sa place de capitaine dans l'équipe Raimon.**

 _ **La place de capitaine**_

« Aller, s'il-te-plait ! »

« Non. »

« Mais c'est à toi qu'il revient ! Tu es le seul qui puisse le garder, capitaine ! »

« Non. »

Tenma soupira et regarda le brassard de capitaine dans sa main. Cela faisait quelques semaines que l'équipe Raimon avait gagné la Route du Sacre et permit d'arrêter les agissements du 5e secteur. Depuis, à chaque entrainement, Tenma tentait de redonner à Shindou son poste de capitaine. Et à chaque fois Shindou refusait. Il prétendait que le rôle de capitaine ne lui revenait plus à lui mais à Tenma. Cependant, ce dernier ne considérait pas cette réponse comme une véritable raison. Il avait accepté, un peu à contrecœur, d'être le capitaine de l'équipe en l'absence de Shindou quand celui-ci s'était blessé mais pensait que Shindou reprendrait sa place une fois guérie.

Tenma leva les yeux vers le garçon aux cheveux ondulés, prêt à essayer une nouvelle fois une tentative pour lui redonner son poste de meneur de jeu, mais le virtuose avait déjà rejoint le terrain, attendant avec les autres que Tenma vienne à son tour pour qu'ils puissent commencer l'entrainement. Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés soupira à nouveau et courut vers eux en souriant, impatient de commencer à jouer au football avec ses amis.

A la fin de l'entrainement, Tenma était épuisé, comme tous les autres joueurs de l'équipe Raimon. Il souffla et prit la bouteille d'eau que lui tendait Shinsuke, le remerciant. Il versa une partie de l'eau sur son visage et s'essuya avec sa serviette.

« C'était très bien Tenma. »

Le concerné leva la tête en retirant sa serviette de son visage et vit l'entraineur Endou Mamoru qui se tenait devant lui.

« Je t'ai bien observé. » poursuivit l'adulte. « Tu te débrouilles de mieux en mieux avec des responsabilités de capitaine. »

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Tenma d'un air gêné.

Le coach confirma par un hochement de tête.

« Oui. J'en ai parlé avec Shindou et Kidou et nous avons- »

« Shindou ! » s'exclama subitement Tenma. « Mince, j'avais oublié que je devais le voir après l'entrainement ! Au revoir, coach ! »

Tenma inclina légèrement la tête devant le coach Endou et partit en courant vers les vestiaires des garçons, suivi par Shinsuke. Il apprit par Kirino que Shindou était déjà parti pour rentrer chez lui, bientôt suivit par le garçon aux cheveux roses. Mais, avant que le milieu de terrain ne puisse partir à sa poursuite, il se souvient de son accoutrement et remit son uniforme scolaire. Il fut l'un des derniers à sortir des vestiaires, avec Shinsuke qui l'attendait, ainsi que Sangoku.

« Au fait, Tenma, pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce que Shindou redevienne capitaine ? » demanda Sangoku alors que les trois garçons passèrent les grilles de l'école.

« Mmh ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Sangoku ? Tu n'aimerais pas que Shindou redevienne capitaine ? »

« Bien sûr que si. Mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas nécessaire qu''il récupère ce poste étant donné que c'est lui-même qui t'a recommandé auprès du coach. Et puis, tu as prouvé plus d'une fois que tu es digne d'être capitaine. »

« Peut-être, mais… »

Tenma serra les poings d'un air déterminé et sourit.

« Pour moi, il ne peut avoir qu'un seul capitaine et c'est lui. »

Sangoku sourit à son tour. Tenma ne s'en rendait pas compte mais sa détermination et son caractère enflammé étaient les raisons qui faisaient que tous les Raimons le considèrent comme un excellent capitaine, en dépit de ses stratégies assez désastreuses…

Les trois garçons se quittèrent tour à tour, chacun prenant une rue différente, jusqu'à ce que Tenma se retrouve seul. Mais, contrairement à Sangoku et Shinsuke, il ne rentra pas chez lui. A la place, il se dirigea vers la maison de Shindou – qui était plutôt un grand manoir à son goût. Une fois arrivé, on ne tarda pas à le faire rentrer dans le manoir ; le majordome des Takuto l'ayant reconnu et rapidement avertit son jeune employeur de la présence d'un de ses camarades d'école.

En marchant dans les couloirs du manoir, derrière le majordome, Tenma se rappela la première fois qu'il était venu ici pour convaincre le capitaine de ne pas abandonner sa passion pour le football. Cette fois il devait le convaincre de reprendre son poste de capitaine des Raimons. Comme la première fois, quand Tenma entra dans le salon, Shindou jouait une partition au piano, vêtu d'un habit noir et blanc semblable à ceux des pianistes. Mais, à la différence de la première fois, ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la salle : Kirino aussi était présent, assit sur l'un des canapés, une tasse de thé en main. Comme Tenma, il avait remis son uniforme d'école.

« Tenma ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? » demanda le garçon aux cheveux roses.

Shindou se posait la même question puisqu'il avait arrêté de pianoter, regardant avec attention le garçon aux cheveux bouclés, en attente d'une réponse. Le concerné passa une main à son cou, souriant tandis qu'une légère rougeur s'installa sur ses joues.

« Hé ben, en fait… » bredouilla-t-il. « Je voulais te voir, capitaine. »

Le « capitaine » leva un sourcil se demandant qu'est-ce que Tenma avait de si important à lui dire pour venir en chez lui et-

« Redeviens capitaine ! »

Ou pas. Shindou soupira. Il avait vraiment cru que Tenma avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire, mais non.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est hors de question, Tenma. » répondit-il avec lassitude.

« Mais c'est- »

« Merci d'être passé, Tenma. Tu as autre chose à me dire ? Qui ne concerna pas le poste de capitaine de l'équipe. » ajouta Shindou quand Tenma s'apprêtait à parler.

Le cadet du groupe se tut, ne trouvant rien d'autre à ajouter. Au même moment le majordome entra. Shindou profita de sa présence pour faire raccompagner Tenma hors du manoir après que Tenma ait décliné son invitation à boire quelque chose.

« Il est vraiment têtu. » plaisanta Kirino d'un air désolé pour son meilleur ami.

« Oui, ça en devient fatiguant. » avoua Shindou en fermant l'une des fenêtres de la salle. « Il va bientôt pleuvoir. »

Kirino posa sa tasse vide et regarda la fenêtre, remarquant que le ciel était entièrement recouvert de nuages gris.

« Effectivement… »

Un éclair retentit et un bruit sourd commença à se faire entendre. La pluie venait de tomber, s'abattant lourdement sur la toiture du manoir. De retour au calme, provoqué par l'absence de Tenma, Shindou retourna sur son piano pendant que Kirino se leva pour mieux écouter la musique jouée par Shindou, la pluie camouflant légèrement les sons.

« Capitaine ! »

Shindou laissa ses doigts sur les touches graves, provoquant un bruit sourd qui résonna dans le salon. Lui et Kirino se retournèrent vers la fenêtre.

« TENMA ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais sous la pluie ? » s'exclama Shindou en voyant que Tenma se trouvait à sa fenêtre, ne prêtant pas attention à l'averse qui tombait sur sa tête.

Il tenait dans sa main le brassard rouge de capitaine des Raimons. Shindou marmonna quelque chose comme « espèce d'idiot… » et, à l'aide de Kirino, ils ouvrirent la fenêtre et firent entrer Tenma. Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés frotta ses bras dans une vaine tentative de se réchauffer tout en claquant des dents.

« Bon, je vais te chercher une serviette. » dit Shindou en retirant sa veste qu'il donna à Tenma, lui-même portant un débardeur noir.

« A-attend ! »

Shindou se tourna, attendant que Tenma continue. Mais ce dernier ne dit rien et, à la place, lui tendit le brassard de capitaine.

« Tenma, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne- »

« Je ne partirai pas tant que tu n'acceptes pas de reprendre ton poste, capitaine ! » intervenu Tenma.

Shindou regarda Tenma droit dans les yeux et soupira. Il prit le brassard rouge à contrecœur, à la grande surprise de Kirino.

« Vraiment Shindou ? Tu vas reprendre ta place ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Jusqu'à l'entrainement de demain. » rajouta Shindou dans un murmure que seul Kirino entendit. « Alors je lui rendrai son brassard. »

«Atchoum! »

Les deux amis fixèrent Tenma, qui venait d'éternuer. Tenma se frotta le nez en resserrant la veste autour de ses épaules. Il remarqua qu'on le regardait et sourit.

« Je crois que j'ai attrapé froid… »


	2. Tsurugi : Le Visiteur Inattendu

**Salut tout le monde ! Voilà, en tant que deuxième One-Shot, un petit moment entre Tsurugi et Yuuichi (Vladimir), avec un invité surprise…**

 **C'est une demande d'AmyGolden1104, rapidement suivi par Lordess Ananda Teenorag sur une One-Shot sur Tsurugi et son frère. D'ailleurs je remercie ces deux lecteurs pour avoir été les premiers à me laisser leurs commentaires sur mon recueil. En même pas une journée j'ai reçu deux reviews, j'étais aux anges que mon premier One-Shot plaise !**

 **Dernier petit point : cet One-Shot est assez court (plus que certains que je fais habituellement) mais je vous assure que j'ai fait mon maximum pour l'améliorer. J'espère que ce n'est pas la quantité que vous regardez mais la qualité (en espérant donc que la 'qualité' de ce One-Shot vous plaise)**

 **P. S : Sinon, pour la petite info inutile. J'étais choqué en apprenant, par le biais du jeu I.E Go Chrono Stone, que quand ils étaient petits, Kyousuke avait 7 ans seulement contre 12 pour Yuuichi. J'avais toujours pensé qu'ils n'avaient que deux ou trois ans d'écart… Donc là, Yuuichi à 16-17 ans environ n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Au fait, dernière petite info mais pas des moindres pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas, Tsurugi est en fait le nom de famille de Kyousuke (Victor) et de Yuuichi (Vladimir). Cependant tout le monde appelle Kyousuke Tsurugi, mais ça ferait bizarre venant de son propre frère donc ne vous étonnez pas quand Yuuichi l'appellera Kyousuke. Moi, cependant, quand je dirai Tsurugi je ferais allusion à Kyousuke et non à leur nom de famille. (Ah là là, les noms japonais, que c'est compliqué à force !)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Personnage Principal : Tsurugi.**

 **Personnage secondaires : Tenma Matsukaze, Tsurugi Yuuichi.**

 **Résumé : Tsurugi rend visite à son frère mais ne s'attendait pas à une visite surprise d'une de ses connaissances…**

 **Date : Quelque part entre le moment où on annonce à Tsurugi la future opération de son frère pour le guérir (je crois même que c'est Yuuichi qui lui a dit…) et la finale de la Route du Sacre.**

 _ **Le Visiteur Inattendu.**_

Tsurugi frappa à la porte de la chambre d'hôpital de son frère et entra. Apparemment son ainée semblait surpris de le voir si tôt, détournant son fauteuil roulant de la fenêtre pour faire face à son frère.

« Kyousuke ? Tu es déjà là ? Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt. » déclara-t-il en souriant.

« Bonsoir Yuuichi. » salua poliment son cadet en s'approchant de la table pour déposer un sachet contenant quelques affaires achetées plus tôt pour Yuuichi. « On a terminé l'entrainement plus tôt aujourd'hui. »

Un sourire orna le visage de Yuuichi à la mention du club de foot de Raimon. Il était vraiment content que son petit frère ait enfin trouvé une équipe de foot qui lui plaisait et lui permettait de pratiquer son sport favori. Il savait que jouer là-bas faisait le bonheur de Kyousuke, bien que ce dernier ne l'admette pas.

« Alors, comment se passe l'entrainement ? Arion se débrouille bien en capitaine ? » demanda-t-il.

Tsurugi resta muet pendant un instant, comme plongé dans d'intenses réflexions, puis répondit simplement :

« Ça va, il se débrouille. »

« Vu ton hésitation je n'en suis pas si sûr. » plaisanta Yuuichi dans une tentative de taquiner son petit frère.

Victor haussa les épaules, plongeant ses mains dans ses poches et se pencha contre l'un des murs de la chambre. A ce moment, on frappa à la porte. Les deux frères se tournèrent vers celle-ci, se demandant qui pouvait venir rendre visite à Yuuichi. Avant même que ce dernier ne puisse proposer à leur visiteur d'entrée, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Salut Yuuichi !... Oh, salut Tsurugi ! Toi aussi tu es venu voir ton frère ? »

Tsurugi soupira, reconnaissant la voix joyeuse et insouciante du milieu de terrain de Raimon. Pourquoi fallait-il que, depuis quelque temps, lui et Tenma se rencontrent régulièrement dans la chambre de son frère ? Non pas que cela le dérangeait que Matsukaze vienne tenir compagnie à Yuuichi mais si ça pouvait être quand lui-même ne s'y trouvait pas… Ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne se voyaient pas assez dans la journée : en dehors des cours ils étaient, malheureusement pour Tsurugi, tout le temps ensemble.

« Bonjour Tenma, comment vas-tu ? C'est très agréable de te voir. » dit Yuuichi, inconscient de la situation de son frère. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

Prenant ça comme une invitation à entrer, le nouveau capitaine des Raimon pénétra dans la chambre, un ballon de foot en main. Tout portait à croire qu'il allait s'entrainer près de la rivière après cette visite à l'hôpital. Après tout, c'était très courant de le voir sur le terrain de la rivière en train de dribler et de tirer dans les cages de football pendant des heures.

« Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait discuter un peu de foot ! » annonça joyeusement le garçon aux cheveux bouclés en s'approchant de Yuuichi. « Tu sais, j'ai vraiment hâte qu'on puisse jouer au foot tous ensemble ! Quand tu pourras rejouer au foot, Tsurugi et moi on va te présenter aux autres. Tu ne voudrais pas rejoindre le club de foot de Raimon ? »

« Matsukaze, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! » s'écria aussitôt Tsurugi. « Il est hors de question que je laisse Yuuichi rejoindre le club de foot juste après qu'il soit guéri, ça pourrait être dangereux. Surtout si tu es là ! Avec tes bêtises et ton entêtement tu pourrais le faire se blesser ! »

Une fois que Tsurugi finit ses remontrances et se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il soupira et croisa les bras sous le regard interrogateur de Tenma, qui n'avait pas bien compris ce que l'attaquant de feu lui avait dit. Tsurugi remarqua le regard insistant de Tenma sur lui et, comprenant alors que Tenma voulait qu'il lui explique, se contenta de secouer la tête. Yuuichi rompu rapidement le silence qui c'était installé en riant, surprenant Tsurugi et Tenma. Il sourit et se tourna vers son frère.

« Enfin Kyousuke, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. Je vais faire attention tu sais ? Et puis, tu ne veux pas jouer au foot avec ton grand frère ? »

Cette question troubla Tsurugi.

« Hein ? Non ! Enfin, oui !... Arg, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » bredouilla Tsurugi en tentant de protester.

Il arrêta de s'emmêler dans les mots en se taisant, espérant que Matsukaze ne fasse aucun commentaire sur sa réaction exagérée…

« C'est si mignon que tu t'inquiètes pour ton frère ! » déclara joyeusement Tenma.

Malheureusement pour lui, Tenma avait parfaitement compris. Par contre, quand Tsurugi lui faisait des remontrances, il ne comprenait rien…

« T-Tais-toi Matsukaze… » marmonna Tsurugi en rougissant, les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre de la chambre.

Il n'aimait pas quand on lui faisait remarquer son inquiétude concernant son frère. Après tout, c'était normal pour lui de veiller sur son frère. N'importe qui d'autres en aurait fait autant. Du moins, il suppose. Et puis, si leur situation était inversée, Yuuichi aurait sans aucun doute fait de même.

« Donc, Yuuichi, tu rejoindras le club de foot de Raimon ? »

«Matsukaze!»

« Désolé… »


	3. Shindou : Les footballeurs de l'hôpital

**Salut la compagnie ! Je profite d'être malade et de rater les cours (pour la première fois depuis cette année scolaire, et franchement j'aurai aimé j'y aller pour une fois...) afin de vous poster un autre One-Shot ! Je n'ai pas oublié celle sur Tenma qu'on m'a demandé mais en attendant je vous en met une toute faite.**

 **Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, à suivre et à mettre dans vos favoris ce recueil, ça fais toujours plaisir de savoir qu'il y a du monde qui s'y intéresse, merci !**

* * *

 **Personnage principal : Shindou Takuto.**

 **Personnages secondaires : Yuuichi Tsurugi (Vladimir Blade), Taiyou Amemiya (Sol Daystar).**

 **Date : Avant la finale de la Route du Sacre (Holy Road)**

 **Résumé : Bloqué à l'hôpital à cause de sa jambe, Shindou trouve des compagnons d'infortune, eux aussi fan de foot…**

 _ **Les footballeurs de l'hôpital.**_

Shindou soupira. Dans quelques jours allait se dérouler la finale de la Route du Sacre, opposant l'équipe Raimon à l'équipe du Mont Olympe, entrainé par l'Empereur Sacré en personne, Gouenji Shuuya. Ce sera l'ultime match opposant le foot libre au football régulé. Après avoir traversé tant d'épreuves, Raimon allait enfin mener la Rébellion à son maximum et montrer au monde entier les joies qu'apporte le vrai football… Alors quelle torture pour lui d'être bloqué dans cet hôpital au lieu de s'entrainer avec ses compagnons pour gagner le tournoi.

Shindou ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant, même lors de la démission du coach Kudou à cause d'un but qu'il avait marqué à l'encontre des indications données par le 5e secteur.

Shindou soupira de nouveau, frappant du poing la rambarde. On l'avait autorisé à sortir de sa chambre, à peine pour descendre au premier étage et aller sur la terrasse prendre l'air. Il avait bêtement pensé que ça l'aiderait à se sentir mieux, à oublier ses soucis. Au contraire. Observer la ville d'Inazuma, et le collège Raimon au loin lui rappelait surtout qu'il n'était pas avec son équipe.

« Ah, ça fait du bien de pouvoir enfin prendre l'air ! »

Shindou arrêta de broyer du noir et cligna des yeux, reconnaissant cette voix. Il se retourna et vit l'ancien capitaine du Collège Universel,Taiyou, qui s'étirait. Son ancien adversaire et ami proche de Tenma le remarqua et, après lui avoir fait un signe de la main, s'approche près de lui.

« Tiens, salut Shindou ! C'est étonnant qu'on t'ait laissé sortir malgré ta jambe. » dit-il en désignant le plâtre qui recouvrait la jambe droite du virtuose.

« Disons que j'ai réussi à marchander ma liberté. » plaisanta Shindou. « Mais, et toi ? La dernière fois qu'on s'est vue, tu ne semblais pas dans ton meilleur état. Ajouta-t-il en faisant référence à la fin de la demi-finale du tournoi.

« Disons que j'ai réussi à venir ici sans être repéré. » plaisanta à son tour Taiyou.

Les deux garçons sourirent. Taiyouposa ses mains sur ses hanches et leva la tête vers le ciel.

« C'est dur n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

« Quoi ? »

« Restez ici, sans pouvoir rien faire. Ne pas pouvoir aller sur le terrain, motiver ses partenaires, tenter de reprendre l'avantage du match. » poursuivit Taiyou.

Il détourna finalement le regard pour croiser celui de Shindou. L'ancien capitaine des Raimons le fixa droit dans les yeux pendant un instant puis, à son tour, regarda le ciel.

« Oui c'est… »

« Frustrant ? » devina Taiyou avec un sourira taquin.

« C'est ça, frustrant. » confirma Shindou. « Mais on n'y peut rien j'imagine. »

« A part croire en Tenma…. »

Shindou posa la paume de sa main sous son menton, son coude appuyé sur le balcon. Taiyou disait vrai ; il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour aider l'équipe, en dehors de croire en eux. Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Shindou soupire, ce qui attira l'attention de Taiyou. Le capitaine du Collège Universel sourit, ayant une idée derrière la tête.

« On s'ennuie par ici, non ? » demanda-t-il sans attendre de réponse de la part de son interlocuteur. « Vu que tu seras coincé ici encore un moment, ça te dirait que je te présente un ami passionné de football ? »

« Un passionné de- »

Shindou n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Taiyou lui tendit ses béquilles et lui fit signe de le suivre. Perplexe, le virtuose attrapa ses béquilles et le suivit. Ils quittèrent la terrasse du 1er étage et tournèrent à droite avant de s'arrêter devant la première porte visible à leur droite. Taiyou frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit quand un « entrez » retentit de l'intérieur.

« Salut Yuuichi, je suis venu te présenter un nouvel ami : Shindou ! »

Shindou haussa les sourcils en entendant le nom du patient de la chambre. Yuuichi ? Comme Yuuichi Tsurugi, le frère de Kyousuke Tsurugi ? Celui dont parlaient souvent Tenma et Shinsuke quand ils revenaient de l'hôpital ? C'était forcément lui ; ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Quand il vit le garçon, Shindou en fut certain. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son frère cadet avec la même coiffure, seule la frange différenciait un peu. Il avait aussi les mêmes yeux, mais son regard paraissait plus aimable que celui de Tsurugi.

« Fais pas ton timide Shindou et entre. » dit joyeusement Taiyou en lui attrapant le bras gauche pour le tirer à l'intérieur.

Sauf qu'il semblait avoir oublié le plâtre de Shindou qui, déséquilibrer par l'absence de béquille pour soutenir sa jambe, tomba en avant

« Attention ! » s'exclama Yuuichi.

Shindou tendit la main et attrapa le premier objet à sa portée : la poignée de porte, tandis que Sol soutenu fermement le bras qu'il tenait.

« D-désoler ! » s'excusa-t-il, son visage à mi-chemin entre la panique et le rire. « Tu vas bien ? Rien de casser ? »

« Ça va. » assura Shindou en se redressant.

« Hé ben, c'est ce qu'on peut appeler une entrée fracassante. » plaisanta Yuuichi.

L'ainée des frères Tsurugi venait de se pencher pour attraper les béquilles de Riccardo et les lui tendit. Le virtuose le remercia et les prit, se sentant soudainement plus en sécurité.

« Yuuichi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que Taiyou est avec toi ? »

Ce dernier se raidit à la mention de son nom et se tourna vers Yuuichi.

« Mince, Fuyuka arrive ! Ne lui dit pas que je suis là ! » lui murmura-t-il assez fort avant de partir se cacher derrière un rideau.

Fuyuka apparut à l'encadrement de la porte, ses yeux à la recherche d'une tête rousse mais arrêta en remarquant la présence de Shindou.

« Ah, Shindou, tu n'es pas à la terrasse ? »

« Euh… »

« Shindou est venu me rendre visite. » expliqua Yuuichi à sa place. « Comme il est dans la même équipe de mon frère, je lui demandais comment se débrouille Kyousuke. »

« Je vois... Et, par hasard, vous n'auriez pas vu Taiyou ? Comme je sais que toi et lui vous vous voyez assez souvent, j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait peut-être avec toi. »

Yuuichi secoua la tête, proposant à l'infirmière d'aller vérifier sur la terrasse en rappelant que Taiyou aimait bien s'y rendre. Une fois que Fuyuka fut partie, Taiyou sortit de sa cachette et soupira.

« Ouf, je l'ai échappé de justesse. » clama-t-il. « Bon, où en n'étions-nous ?... Ah oui ! »

Il fit les présentations puis commença à entamer un sujet qui les passionnait tous les trois : le football. Shindou pût enfin comprendre pourquoi Taiyou et Tenma étaient si semblables : ils partageaient tous les deux une passion incroyable pour le foot. Taiyou semblait si absorber par la conversation qu'il ne remarqua pas que Shindou et Yuuichi avaient arrêté de l'écouter.

« Il lui ressemble beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Yuuichi en regarda Shindou.

« La ressemblance est frappante. » confirma Shindou en hochant la tête. « On pourrait croire qu'il est le frère de Tenma. »

« J'ai pensé la même chose quand il est rentré dans ma chambre pour la première fois. Il fuyait l'infirmière, un ballon de football en main. »

Shindou rigola. Il connaissait Taiyou que depuis peu mais savait déjà que cela lui ressemblait.

« Shindou ? » appela Taiyou.

« Oui ? »

« Que dirais-tu de rejoindre notre équipe ? »

« Votre équipe ? » répéta Shindou.

Les jours qui suivirent, Shindou prit part aux quatre cents coups de Taiyou et Yuuichi. Ils se baladèrent dans tout l'hôpital tout en esquivant l'infirmière Fuyuka, discutèrent avec les autres patients et évitèrent les fans-club de Shindou et Taiyou qui, dès qu'ils étaient vu près de la réception, se retrouvaient encercler par de nombreuses admiratrices qu'ils fuirent, sous les rires de Yuuichi tandis que des bouquets de roses et autres fleurs volaient partout.

Et, pendant ces quelques jours, Shindou oublia entièrement ses soucis et la finale de la Route du Sacre.


	4. Tenma : Que pensez-vous de Tenma ?

**Salut à tous et à toutes ! Voilà enfin le premier One-Shot sur Tenma ! Comme (plus ou moins) promis à AmyGolden1104 et Yumeko'sdreams, voilà un One-Shot centré sur ce que les partenaires de Tenma pensent de leur capitaine ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire malgré le style un peu particulier.**

 **Personnage principal : Matsukaze Tenma**

 **Personnages secondaires : Raimons.**

 **Date : Peu de temps après la Route du Sacre.**

 **Résumé : Que pensent les Raimons de Tenma ?**

 **Note : Pour ceux familiarisés aux noms français (comme moi par exemple, vu que je me sers beaucoup des jeux pour écrire mes one-shots), comme il y en a beaucoup trop pour tous les citer ici, j'ai mis entre parenthèses le prénom français du personnage qui s'exprime.**

* * *

 ** _Que pensez-vous de Tenma ?_**

Une question fut posée à quinze membres de Raimon : Que pensez-vous de Matsukaze Tenma ? Chacun à leur tour, les Raimons ont répondu…

 ** _Sangoku Taichi (Samguk)_**

Tenma ? Ce que je pense de lui ? Et ben, je dirai que c'est un garçon très optimiste, qui ne renonce jamais. Il à l'âme d'un capitaine, ça c'est sûr. Sans lui le football n'aurait jamais été libre !

 ** _Kurumada Gouichi (Subaru)_**

Tenma ? Il fonce dans le tas sans réfléchir, juste en écoutant son cœur et ça, j'aime ça ! Bon, parfois ça ne marche mais c'est pas grave puisqu'il se relève toujours !

 ** _Kageyama Hikaru (Lucien)_**

Tenma ? Il est génial ! Il est toujours sympathique et joyeux. Je pense que sa bonne humeur encourage toujours l'équipe à faire de son mieux. En tout cas, pour moi c'est le cas.

 ** _Kariya Masaki (Aitor)_**

Tenma ? Il est maladroit, exaspérant et… Aïe !

 ** _Kirino Ranmaru (Gabriel)_**

Arrête ça, Kariya et sois un peu plus sérieux !

 ** _Kariya Masaki (Aitor)_**

Ok, ça va, pas la peine de s'énerver… Bon, Tenma est un bon capitaine, très optimiste, joyeux et blablabla… Mais un peu bébête ! Ah, ah, ah !

 ** _Kirino Ranmaru (Gabriel)_**

Kariya!

 ** _Amagi Daichi (Wanli)_**

Comme l'a dit Kurumada, il n'abandonne jamais et ça c'est le principal. C'est pour ça que c'est un bon capitaine.

 ** _Ichino Nanasuke (Hugues)_**

Tenma arrive toujours à motiver l'équipe mais parfois j'ai l'impression que c'est lui qui n'est pas sûr de ses capacités. C'est normal ?

 ** _Aoyama Shunsuke (Shun)_**

Hugues a raison. Tenma donne parfois l'impression de douter de lui, comme quand il est devenu capitaine. Mais à chaque fois que ça arrive l'équipe lui remonte le moral donc ce n'est pas grave. Et puis, c'est grâce à lui qu'on est revenu dans l'équipe de Raimon.

 ** _Kurama Norihito (Michael)_**

Ouais, Tenma est pas mal… Mais il est énervant avec son idée de rendre le football heureux. Le football n'est pas une personne, faut qu'il se mette ça dans la tête et arrête de parler du football comme s'ils se connaissaient. Ah moins qu'il n'ait pas d'amis, il ne peut pas considérer le football comme une personne !

 ** _Matsukaze Tenma (Arion)_**

Mais pourquoi tu dis ça, Kurama ? Tu ne veux pas rendre le football heureux ?

 ** _Kurama Norihito (Michael)_**

Hein, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, toi ? Sors de là !... Oui, oui, c'est ça, le football est heureux qu'on joue avec notre cœur. Maintenant fous-moi la paix ! ... Mais bon, en dehors de ça, il fait un bon capitaine. Même si tout le monde sait que c'est moi le meilleur joueur de Raimon.

 ** _Hamano Kaiji (Adé)_**

Ouais Tenma est super sympa. C'est vrai qu'il est maladroit mais il aime vraiment le foot. Comme moi et la pêche. D'ailleurs c'est toujours drôle de pêcher avec lui, il n'arrête pas de ramasser des bottes !

 ** _Hayami Tsurumasa (Eugène)_**

Ton sens de l'humour laisse à désirer, Hamano… Tenma est un compatriote fort aimable dont la passion enivrante pour le football ne connait pas de limite. L'on peut même dire contagieuse puisque nombreux de nos antagonistes ont finalement partagés son amour pour ce sport, bien qu'il soit assez borné, ce qui lui fait parfois défaut. Autre chose ?

 ** _Kirino Ranmaru (Gabriel)_**

Euh, non, ça va aller, merci… Au début on croyait que Tenma était juste un joueur qui aimait le football mais sa passion nous a rapidement tous atteints. Il a réussi à souder l'équipe et nous motiver à jouer pour gagner. Tenma est un joueur très spécial. Il me rappelle un peu le coach Endou.

 ** _Nishiki Ryouma (Ryoma)_**

OUAIS ! Il déchire tout ! Et puis sa façon de toujours continuer me motive à faire de même et rendre le football HEUREUX !

 ** _Seto Midori (Jade)_**

Ah mais arrête de crier comme un fou, tu me casses les oreilles !

 ** _Kurama Norihito (Michael)_**

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? T'es même pas une joueuse de Raimon !

 ** _Seto Midori (Jade)_**

Et alors ? Fais attention à ce que tu dis, je pourrais très bien te faire regretter tes paroles.

 ** _Kurama Norihito (Michael)_**

Ah bon, essaie un peu pour voir !

 ** _Kirino Ranmaru (Gabriel)_**

Ils sont incorrigibles…

 ** _Shindou Takuto (Riccardo)_**

Tu devrais arrêter de crier, Ryoma, il semblerait que ça énerve pas mal de monde… Sinon, je pense que tout a déjà été dit au sujet de Tenma. Il ne renonce pas, que ça soit grâce à sa passion pour le football ou par les encouragements de l'équipe. Il est celui qui nous a tous réunis pour jouer sans être sous les ordres de personne et sait mieux que quiconque le plaisir de jouer au football. C'est pour ça qu'il est capitaine.

 ** _Nishizono Shinsuke (Jean-Pierre)_**

Ce que je pense de Tenma ?... Mmh, c'est bizarre comme question. Après tout, c'est mon meilleur ami et je ne vois pas trop quoi ajouter à ce qui a été dit, désolé.

 ** _Tsurugi Kyousuke (Victor)_**

Tenma est Tenma. Il n'y a rien à ajouter.


	5. Shuu & Hakuryuu : l'Esprit Solitaire

**Salut à tous et à toutes ! Nous voilà parti pour le premier Hors-Série de ce recueil !**

 **Avant toute chose, je profite de l'occasion pour vous dresser une petite liste des personnages H-S qui apparaitront obligatoirement (puisque ce sont des personnages que j'aime beaucoup). La liste suivante n'a pas d'ordre de préférence et, comme le dit la règle je-ne-sais-pas-combien (ah, j'ai trouvé, c'est la règle numéro 6 !), ne concerne que les personnages d'I.E Go :**

 **Alpha (Parce que je le trouve cool avec son air désintéressé.)**

 **Shuu Tezcat (Il est tout simplement génial, rien à ajouter.)**

 **Fei Rune (Je l'aime bien Fei.)**

 **Taiyou Sol (Qui ne l'apprécie pas ?)**

 **Yuuichi Vladimir (Le frère de Tsurugi est le meilleur !)**

 **Hakuryuu Bailong (Parce que Hakuryuu est cool !).**

 **Cette liste pourrait encore changée (vu que j'attends la sortie du jeu Galaxy en français.) mais ceux déjà-cités seront obligatoirement présent dans un H-S à leur nom.**

 **Bref, allons-y !**

 **Personnages principaux : Hakuryuu & Shuu.**

 **Date : Après la victoire de Raimon à la Route du Sacre et la disparition du 5e secteur.**

 **Résumé : Les joueurs de l'île du Sanctuaire vont enfin rentrées chez eux après qu'on leur annonce que le 5** **e** **secteur n'existe plus. Mais Hakuryuu s'inquiète pour l'avenir d'un attaquant vivant seul sur cette île.**

* * *

 ** _L'esprit solitaire._**

« Quand je rentrerai, je suis sûr que personne ne pourra me battre. L'entrainement du 5e secteur m'a quand même été très utile. Dommage qu'on doive partir je commençais à m'y habitué à cette île isolée. »

« C'est bien vrai ça. Mais bon, ça commençais à me manquer de ne plus aller en cours pour voir mes amis je me demande ce qu'ils sont devenu… J'ai hâte de voir la tête de mes professeurs quand je retournerais dans leurs classes. »

« Et toi Hakuryuu, qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire après ? »

Hakuryuu se contenta d'hausser les épaules, occupé à ranger ses affaires dans son sac de voyage. En réalité il n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraire la conversation, plongé dans ses pensées. Ce matin les responsables leur avaient annoncé que le 5e secteur avait été dissous. En conséquence, tous ceux qui avaient été entrainé sur cette île partiraient. Le départ était prévu pour le lendemain, dès le matin. Alors, tandis que le soleil commençait à décliner, ils se préparaient pour partir.

Contrairement aux autres, Hakuryuu ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il allait faire après être rentré au Japon. Mais il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul.

~x~

Seul. Voilà comment il allait se retrouver dès demain. Seul, sans personne avec qui parler au jouer au football. Oh, ce n'est pas comme si il ne l'avait pas été pendant très longtemps… Mais ces derniers temps il avait pris plaisir à avoir de la compagnie. Shuu arrêta de faire rebondir son ballon de football sur ses genoux et fixa la lune, visible grâce à un astre étoilée vierge de nuage qui venait de remplacer le ciel bleutée.

Il avait eu besoin de se vider l'esprit en s'entrainant un peu mais sans arrêt il repensait à ce qui allait se passer demain. Il n'avait jamais été proche des autres adolescents qui vivaient sur cette île. Pourtant, certains d'entre eux étaient ses amis bien que l'amitié n'ait jamais été très importante pour lui. Sauf peut-être quand cela concernait Hakuryuu et Tenma. Tenma l'avait réconcilié avec lui-même, lui permettant maintenant de ressentir du plaisir et de l'amusement en jouant au football. Hakuryuu lui avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'il était et arrêter de sans cesse ruminer sa colère. Shuu ressentait une étrange chaleur dans son cœur avec eux à ses côtés. Mais cela prendrait bientôt fin puisque Hakuryuu partait.

« Shuu »

Le concerné fut surprit d'entendre son nom et se tourna. Il vit devant lui, Hakuryuu, qui fronçait les sourcils dans sa direction, une expression inquiète sur son visage du moins si Hakuryuu pouvait paraitre inquiet.

« Tu es encore debout ? » demanda Shuu, avec un doux sourire, les mains derrière le dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Shuu arrêta immédiatement de sourire et cligna des yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne sembles pas être comme d'habitude. » développa l'attaquant aux cheveux blancs.

Shuu passa une main dans ses cheveux et sourit.

« Je n'ai rien, vraiment. » assura-t-il.

Mais le regard suspicieux de Hakuryuu lui donnait l'intime impression qu'il ne le croyait pas. Shuu baissa les yeux vers le ballon de foot sous son pied droit.

« Et si l'on faisait une partie de football ? » proposa-t-il.

~x~

Malgré le fait qu'ils n'y voyaient pas grand-chose, Shuu et Hakuryuu purent jouer sans problème, éclairer par le clair de lune. Hakuryuu aurait pu jouer encore longtemps sans se fatiguer mais il s'arrêta après avoir dribbler sans difficulté Shuu. Le garçon aux cheveux de jais était essoufflé et se laissa tomber en arrière.

« Tu vois que quelque chose t'occupe l'esprit. » déclara Hakuryuu en s'approchant. « Tu n'es pas assez concentré et joue comme un débutant. »

Il croisa les bras.

« Si tu as des problèmes il suffit d'en parler. Cela ne sert à rien d'essayer de le cacher ça se voit que tu ne vas pas bien, ton jeu le montre. »

Shuu sourit amèrement, reconnaissant sa défaite il était pourtant doué à cacher ses sentiments. Il se releva, aider par Hakuryuu qui lui tendit sa main.

« Accepterais-tu de m'accompagner quelque part ? » demanda-t-il sans regarder Hakuryuu, fixant l'astre étoilée.

~x~

« C'est encore loin ? »

« Non, nous sommes bientôt arriver. » garantit Shuu.

Hakuryuu fronça les sourcils. Shuu avait déjà dit cela il y a une dizaine de minutes et il ne savait même pas où le garçon aux cheveux de jais l'emmenait. Il n'avait pas fait très attentions aux alentours de l'île la seule chose l'intéressant étant de devenir le meilleur. Alors il se contenta de suivre Shuu qui le conduisait de plus en plus en hauteur.

« Voilà, nous y sommes. » révéla Shuu en éloignant des branches d'arbre sur le passage.

Hakuryuu souffla après avoir écarté les branches d'arbre qui l'empêchaient de voir devant lui. Il s'avança près de Shuu, qui se trouvait sur le bord de la falaise. Devant eux s'étendait une immense forêt. Il pouvait même voir la mer d'ici.

« C'est incroyable. » dit-il.

« Oui, c'est une belle vue de l'île. » confirma Shuu.

« Mais pourquoi voulais-tu me montrer ça ? » demanda Hakuryuu.

Shuu haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas moi-même. Peut-être que je voulais que tu vois une dernière vue de l'île avant ton départ. »

Hakuryuu remarqua un changement dans la voix de Shuu et, arrêtant de regarder l'horizon, se tourna Shuu. Il fut surpris en voyant que le garçon s'était assis, les jambes repliées sur son torse, retenu par ses bras tandis qu'il observait tristement le paysage en souriant. Hakuryuu détesta immédiatement ce sourire.

« Shuu. » appela-t-il d'un ton accusateur. « Dis-moi la vérité. En réalité, n'es-tu pas triste que ça soit la dernière fois qu'on se voit ? »

Shuu cligna des yeux, tournant brusquement la tête vers lui, ce qui confirma l'hypothèse de Hakuryuu. Il savait que Shuu n'avait pas de famille –il le lui avait dit un jour et que rien ne l'attendait au Japon. Pourtant, quand il parlait, Shuu n'en paraissait pas affecter il n'était pas triste ou même en colère. Non, il avait toujours eut l'air indifférent à son sort, du moins jusqu'à l'arrivé de Matsukaze Tenma. A partir de ce moment, Hakuryuu comprit que Shuu était un solitaire, dont la solitude le faisait souffrir. C'est pour cela que, en voyant Shuu tout à l'heure, il avait vite comprit ce qui se passait.

L'attaquant aux cheveux blancs s'accroupit près de Shuu, le regardant droit dans les yeux

« Dis-le-moi. Arrête de mentir et dis-le-moi. » ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Il ne réagit pas quand Shuu baissa la tête, de sorte à ce que ses cheveux couvrent son visage, ce qui empêche Hakuryuu de le voir, et parla d'une voix douce :

« Tu as raison… Je suis triste que tu partes. Je… Je ne veux pas être seul. »

Il prononça ces derniers mots dans un murmure que Hakuryuu faillit ne pas entendre. Mais il l'entendit, et cela le mit en colère. Il attrapa Shuu par les épaules et le força à relever la tête. Finalement ses épaules se mirent à trembler et, avant que Hakuryuu ne comprenne ce qui se passe, Shuu s'accrocha fermement à son cou, sa tête enfuit dans son épaule. Rapidement l'attaquant aux cheveux blancs sentit son t-shirt être mouiller tandis qu'il entendit de léger sanglots provenant du garçon accroché à son épaule.

Hakuryuu déglutit, déconcerté. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Shuu dans un tel état. Peut-être qu'il y était allé un peu trop fort. Il n'aurait pas dû crier. Ne sachant pas quoi dire ou quoi faire pour arrêter la crise de larmes de Shuu qui pleurait ouvertement sur lui, il se contenta de poser une main sur sa tête et une dans son dos.

« Tout va bien se passer… » dit-il dans une tentative de le réconforter. « Tu ne resteras pas seul, promis. »

Shuu pleura longtemps avant de se calmer. L'aube s'approchait déjà quand il s'arrêta. Comme il ne fallait pas tarder, Hakuryuu l'entraine avec lui sans un mot à travers la forêt pour retourner aux dortoirs prendre son sac. Ils se trouvaient encore dans la forêt quand, soudain, Shuu s'immobilisa.

« Hakuryuu ? »

« Oui ? » répondit le concerné en se retournant pour lui faire face.

« Je te remercie. »

Hakuryuu leva un sourcil. Il le remercie ?

« De quoi ? »

« D'avoir été à mes côtés, d'avoir été mon ami. »

Cette fois, Hakuryuu s'inquiéta. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont parlait Shuu comme s'il lui faisait ses adieux. Alors qu'il comptait bien le faire venir avec lui au Japon, de gré ou de force.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Shuu ? Il y a un problème ? »

Shuu secoua la tête en riant doucement. Il mit ses bras dans son dos et sourit.

« Aucun. Je voulais juste te dire merci. »

« Ah d'accord. » se contenta de répondre Hakuryuu en se retournant pour repartir, rassuré.

« Et adieu. »

Hakuryuu écarquilla les yeux. Il tourna les talons et resta muet de surprise en voyant que le corps de Shuu devenait transparent. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais il était sûr d'une chose : il n'allait pas laissez Shuu disparaitre. Sans hésiter il courut vers lui et tendit son bras pour l'attraper.

« _Adieu Hakuryuu, et merci._ »

« Shuu ! » cria Hakuryuu, sa main sur le point de l'attraper.

Mais il ne l'attrapa jamais. A la place, sa main se referma sur du vide, où se trouvait auparavant Shuu. Hakuryuu ne bougea pas, il ne le pouvait pas. Shuu venait de disparaitre sous ses yeux sans explication en lui déclarant ses adieux. Ce qui voulait qu'il ne comptait plus le revoir…

Hakuryuu laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps, et serra les poings.

« Shuu ! »

~x~

Hakuryuu fut obligé de retourner dans les dortoirs pour prendre son sac et partir. Mais, une fois devant le bateau, il s'arrêta, laissant les autres passer devant lui. Il fixa l'île tandis qu'une légère brise souffla et souleva ses cheveux.

« Qu'importe où tu sois, j'espère que tu es heureux, Shuu. »

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que, caché derrière un arbre, un jeune garçon appuyé sur un arbre le regardait en souriant.


	6. Tsurugi : Une colocation difficile

**Personnage principal : Tsurugi Kyousuke**

 **Personnage secondaire: Tenma Matsukaze, Shindou Takuto, Endou Mamoru (Mark Evans).**

 **Résumé : Tsurugi n'avait pas idée à quel point Tenma pouvait être exaspérant…**

* * *

 _ **Une colocation difficile**_

Tsurugi n'était pas content. Non, pire, il était furieux ; même si il ne le montrait en gardant un air stoïque.

L'équipe Raimon se préparait pour un match très important alors le coach Endou avait accepté l'idée du coach Kidou qui consistait à faire que les membres de l'équipe dorment dans les dortoirs de l'internat Raimon pour être prêts dès le matin. Cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment Tsurugi ; il s'en fichait complétement. Jusqu'à ce qu'on lui annonce que ses colocataires seraient-

« Tsurugi, tu ne veux pas qu'on joue au football ensemble ? »

« Mais Tenma, il est bientôt minuit, c'est plus l'heure de jouer ! »

Jusqu'à ce qu'on lui annonce que ses colocataires de dortoir seraient Matsukaze Tenma et Takuto Shindou. Le dernier ne le dérangeait pas vraiment puisqu'ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup et Takuto était quelqu'un de calme. Mais Matsukaze était le centre du problème. Autant Tsurugi arrivait à le supporter la journée, lui et son énergie débordante, autant le soir, à minuit, non il n'y parvenait plus. Surtout quand il essayait de dormir.

« Tait-toi Matsukaze et laisse-moi dormir. »

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de s'endormir. Mais, après quelques minutes…

« J'arrive pas à dormir. »

Tsurugi jura et ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa et regarda le lit en dessous du sien, où était actuellement allongé Tenma.

« Hé ben moi tu m'empêches d'y arriver alors ferme-là ! »

« Mais- »

« Boucles-là Matsukaze ! »

Tenma eut une mine boudeuse mais arrêta de parler. Finalement certain de ne plus être déranger par Tenma, Tsurugi retourna sous ses couvertures et ferma les yeux pour dormir, sans être déranger cette fois.

Un grondement retentit, suivit d'une voix plaintive.

« J'ai faim… »

« Ferme ta gueule Matsukaze ! »

~x~

« Rah, quelle nuit pourrie… » grogna Tsurugi pour personne en particulier sauf lui-même.

Heureusement Matsukaze n'était pas là. Le son de la douche de la salle de bain pouvait être entendu alors il supposa que Tenma était en train de baigner. A moins que ça ne soit Takuto. Et dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que fabriquait Matsukaze ?

Tsurugi ne tardait pas à être à être fixer vu que l'eau arrêta de couler. Quelques instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant Shindou qui, vêtu de son uniforme de sport, séchait ses cheveux avec une serviette. Il se tourna et vit Tsurugi.

« Tu es enfin réveillé ? »

« Ouais. » grommela Tsurugi. « Matsukaze est parti ? »

Shindou acquiesçait d'un hochement de tête et sourit.

« Il était le premier debout. Je crois qu'il a parlé d'entrainement matinal avant de partir à toute vitesse. » expliqua le virtuose.

« Entrainement matinal ? » répéta Tsurugi, incrédule. « Mais il n'est même pas sept heure. » ajouta-t-il en regardant l'horloge murale.

Comment Matsukaze pouvait-il avoir autant d'énergie avec si peu d'heures de repos ? Le joueur aux cheveux foncés soupira. En y réfléchissant bien, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir. A la place, il sortit de son lit avec quelques vêtements avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour se doucher. Il en profita pour s'habiller et ressortir vêtu de son uniforme classique qu'il portait habituellement, les mains dans les poches. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Takuto, qui terminait son sac de cours. Car, bien sûr, le coach Kidou avait fermement tenu à ce qu'ils ne loupent pas les cours. Alors après l'entrainement du matin, ils devraient tous aller travailler.

« Le coach est venu. » informa Shindou sans lever les yeux de son sac, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui manquait rien. « Il veut qu'on soit prêt dans une trentaine de minute pour aller manger. »

« Inutile. » se contenta de dire Tsurugi puisqu'ils étaient tous les trois prêts.

Du moins lui et Shindou. Ce n'était pas sûr que Tenma ait pensé à se changer avant d'aller à son entrainement matinal. Peut-être qu'il était en ce moment même en train de courir en pyjama avec des baskets. Ou sans chaussures…

Les deux garçons quittèrent le dortoir puis, après l'avoir fermé à clé, allèrent à la cafétéria. Là-bas se trouvaient déjà le coach Endou avec le coach Kidou et la sœur de ce dernier, Haruna, tous les trois réunis autour d'une table avec leurs petits déjeuners respectifs. En les voyant approchés, le coach Endou leur sourit et leur fit signe de venir.

« Hé ben, vous êtes bien matinal vous trois ! » plaisanta-t-il quand Shindou et Tsurugi furent près des trois adultes.

« Vous trois ? » répéta Shindou avec confusion.

« Tenma est passé tout à l'heure. » expliqua Kidou. « Il semblait presser, vous savez pourquoi ? »

« Entrainement matinal. » se contenta de répondre Shindou en haussant les épaules.

« Aller, venez manger. » les invita Endou en désignant des sièges vides à côté de lui.

Tsurugi et Shindou prirent place et se mirent face à face l'un de l'autre, Shindou près du coach Kidou et Tsurugi près du coach Endou. Ce dernier, pendant que les deux enfants se servaient des tartines et du chocolat chaud, expliqua à quel point c'était important de manger sainement le matin avant l'entrainement.

« Vous serez trop fatigués pour vous entrainer, vous comprenez ? Donc c'est bien Tenma soit impatient de s'entrainer dès le matin mais il faut d'abord prendre un petit-déjeuner. » conclut-il.

« Tu dis ça mais tu faisais pareil que lui quand on était jeune. » révéla Kidou.

Un petit blush se forma sur les joues du coach Endou, qui passa une main dans ses cheveux d''un air gêné.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié… » plaisanta-t-il en riant.

Cela n'étonnait ni Shindou, ni Tsurugi. Le coach Endou ressemblait beaucoup à Tenma alors ce ne serait pas étonnant s'ils partageaient d'étranges habitudes ; en plus de leur passion inépuisable pour le football.

« Mais tu as raison Endou, ce serait préférable que Tenma ne s'entraine pas le vendre vide. » dit Kidou.

« Bien, je vais le chercher alors ! » déclara Endou en se levant.

Il partit avant que quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter.

« Tiens vous êtes déjà debout ? »

« Sangoku ! » s'exclama Shindou en se tournant vers son ainée qui venait d'entrer dans la salle. « Toi aussi tu es déjà levé ? »

« Oui. Les autres sont en train de se préparer. Ils ne devraient plus trop tarder. »

Les minutes qui suivirent, Kidou discutait avec sa sœur de l'organisation de la journée tandis que Shindou détailla à Sangoku une nouvelle stratégie d'entrainement pour l'équipe. Tsurugi, lui, se servit un bol de chocolat chaud, sans parler à quiconque.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, une voix enjouée appela Tsurugi.

« Tenma, ne fais pas- »

« Tsurugi ! » s'exclama Tenma en sautant près de lui, content de le voir.

Ce fut trop tard. Avant que Shindou ne puisse dire à Tenma d'arrêter, ce dernier passa un bras autours des épaules de Tsurugi, le bol de chocolat chaud que tenait Tsurugi vacilla et trempa son propriétaire qui jura et s'écarta vivement pour ne pas se faire brûler d'avantage par le liquide. Mais s'était sans compter sur la présence de Tenma. Tsurugi tomba en arrière, entrainant Tenma dans sa chute tandis que le chocolat chaud se déversa sur la table.

« Trop tard… » gémit Shindou.

« Hé, vous allez bien ? » demanda le coach Endou.

Tenma se releva et jeta un coup d'œil à ses bras, puis à ses jambes, à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure.

« Ça va ! » dit-il en souriant. « Et toi Tsurugi ? »

Son ami ne lui répondit pas. Il était toujours assit par terre.

« Tsurugi ? » répéta Tenma avec inquiétude.

« Matsukaze… »

Tenma fut rassuré quand Tsurugi leva la tête vers lui. Mais il le fut moins en voyant le regard assassin que lui envoyait son coéquipier.

« Je vais te tuer, Matsukaze ! »

« A l'aide ! » supplia Tenma en partant en courant, suivit par Tsurugi qui comptait bien en finir avec lui.


	7. Tenma : Rencontre au FFI

**Salut tout le monde ! Nous voPilà pour un autre OS sur Tenma ! Désolé pour cette longue absence mais pour ceux qui le savent, j'ai entamer deux nouvelles fictions entre temps : Une sur ce forum, les élèves de Raimon et Brotherhood sur Naruto donc j'ai délaissé un peu ce recueil, mais il est toujours présent !**

* * *

 _ **Personnage principal : Matsukaze Tenma**_

 _ **Personnages secondaires : Yuuichi Tsurugi, Kyousuke Tsurugi.**_

 _ **Date : Finale Football Fontière Internationale**_

 ** _Résumé : Et si Tenma avait déjà rencontré les frères Tsurugi ?_**

 ** _Note : Rien de spécial à ajouter._**

 _ **Ren** **contre au FFI**_

« Aller maman, papa, dépêchez-vous ! Sinon la finale va commencer sans nous ! » s'exclama un jeune garçon aux cheveux bouclés avec un ballon de foot dans les mains.

Matsukaze Tenma, était au comble du bonheur car aujourd'hui allait se dérouler la finale du Football Frontière International, la plus grande compétition de foot au monde, opposant l'équipe Inazuma Japan du Japon aux Petits Géants d'Afrique. Et il ne voulait absolument pas raté la victoire de son équipe préféré. Depuis qu'il avait été sauvé par un extraordinaire tir envoyé par un mystérieux garçon portant une capuche orange, Tenma avait vouée une grande admiration au football, plus particulièrement à l'équipe dont le logo en forme d'éclair été représenter sur son ballon, celui envoyé par son sauveur : le symbole en forme d'éclair de la ville d'Inazuma. Et maintenant Inazuma Japan se retrouvait à la finale.

« Ralentit Tenma ! » dit la voix de sa mère.

Mais Tenma ne l'écoutait pas ; il cherchait déjà une place à travers la foule pour être assez proche et voir correctement le match. C'était assez difficile à cause de la petite taille et des passants qui le bousculaient par mégarde mais il arrivait tout de même à se faufiler à travers la foule, justement grâce à sa petite taille.

« J'ai trouvé des places ! » s'exclama-t-il en voyant deux sièges libres. « Maman, Papa, j'ai trouvé des places ! »

Il se tourna pour leur faire signe de venir mais fut étonner de remarquer qu'ils ne l'avaient pas suivi.

« Oh non, je suis perdu ! » s'écria Tenma, la panique augmentant dans sa voix.

Il s'apprêtait à partir les chercher quand la voix des commentateurs du stade résonna, suivit par des cris d'enthousiasmes de la part du public. Tenma se retourna et vit que les deux équipes adverses entraient sur le terrain. Sans perdre un instant le garçon aux cheveux bouclés courut vers les sièges libres et se mit debout sur l'un d'entre eux, oubliant qu'il devait aller retrouver ses parents.

« Ouais, aller Gouenji, tu es le meilleur ! »

Tenma tourna la tête et vit deux garçons qui venaient de prendre le siège libre à côté de lui. Le plus grand tenait sur ses épaules un jeune garçon qui devait avoir le même âge qu'Tenma. Ils ressemblaient à des frères, ayant tous les deux des cheveux sombres coiffés vers l'arrière et des yeux jaunes.

Soudain le coude du plus âgé frappa le ballon d'Tenma, qui s'échappa de ses mains et tomba par terre, roulant un peu plus loin.

« Oh, je suis désolé ! » s'excusa l'ainée. « Je vais le ramasser. »

Il déposa le garçon qui était sur ses épaules et alla prendre le ballon de foot. Une fois en possession de l'objet rond, il le tendit vers Tenma mais s'arrêta et sourit.

« Tu es un fan d'Inazuma Japan toi aussi ? » demanda-t-il en apercevant le symbole en forme d'éclair sur le ballon. « Nous aussi ! »

Rapidement les trois garçons firent connaissance. Tenma apprit alors qu'ils étaient bien deux frères, le plus grand s'appelant Yuuichi et le plus jeune Kyousuke. Ils étaient venus avec leurs parents pour encourager l'équipe d'Inazuma Japan et plus spécialement Gouenji Shuuya leur joueur préféré.

« Gouenji est le meilleur ! » confirma Kyousuke.

Tenma ne pouvait qu'être du même avis puisque lui aussi admirait l'attaquant de feu.

Le match débuta. Durant toute sa durée, les trois garçons furent absorbés par le match entre Inazuma Japan et les Petits Géants. A la fin du temps réglementaire, des cris de joie résonnèrent parmi les fans d'Inazuma Japan car l'équipe du Japon avait gagné après un match palpitant.

Au même instant, Tenma retrouva ses parents. Ou plutôt, ils le retrouvèrent, après l'avoir chercher pendant tout le match. Tenma dût alors dire aux revoir aux frères Tsurugi.

« J'espère qu'on se reverra ! » dit-il joyeusement en agitant la main vers eux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Tenma, je suis certain que nos chemins se recroiseront un jour. » assura Yuuichi. « Après tout, le football rassemble tout le monde. »

Et il eut raison. Des années plus tard, ce qu'Tenma et Kyousuke ignoraient c'est qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrer durant la coupe du monde du Football Frontière International. Yuuichi, lui, n'avait pas oublié ce jeune garçon aux cheveux bouclés…


	8. Shindou : Un stratège de génie

**Salut tout le monde ! Cela faisait longtemps non ? Ouais, je sais, ça remonte à loin depuis la dernière fois que j'ai posté… Que voulez-vous, c'est bien pour cette raison que c'est un recueil : je ne mets pas à jour de façon régulière. Et c'est encore pire pour Les élèves de Raimon. Donc soyez heureux et profitez ! Cet One-Shot est plus-ou-moins (Y'a toujours des plus-ou-moins) une commande que, je l'avoue, j'avais écrit depuis longtemps (quelques jours juste après la demande) mais que je n'ai pas eu le temps de taper sur l'ordi (Oui, j'ai une vie très remplie. Quoi, vous ne me croyez pas ? Mais non je ne cherche pas d'excuse ! A peine, voyons…) Et en attendant, pour l'anecdote qui sert à que dalle mais que j'aime bien mettre : ouais, j'ai enfin mis un peu de rangement dans mon étagère de livre ! Bon, y'a toujours pas assez de place, mais maintenant au moins je vois tous mes livres. Faut juste que je m'achète une ou deux étagères en plus. Ou alors tout un mur d'étagère…**

 **P.S : comme je vous livre un chapitre assez long (enfin, pour un One-Shot de ce recueil), vous me pardonnez le retard ? Passé et futur, bien sûr. Non ? Oh, vous n'êtes pas drôle… Comment ça il est en fait super court une fois que j'ai vraiment fini de le taper sur l'ordi ? Et si je rajoute des « bla, bla, bla » partout dans le texte pour l'allonger ? Toujours pas ? Mince alors !**

 **Personnage principal : Shindou Takuto.**

 **Personnages secondaires : Raimon (Donc aucun en particulier)**

 **Date : Quelque part dans le temps après le voyage à l'Ere Edo (Arc Nobunaga).**

 **Résumé : Pourquoi ne faut-il jamais interroger Shindou quand on est en cours d'Histoire ? Parce que Nobunaga…**

* * *

 ** _Un stratège de génie._**

« C'est cool qu'on fasse cours ensemble ! » s'exclama Tenma, obtenant un soupir de la part de Tsurugi qui avait eu le malheur d'être choisit pour se placer à côté de Tenma – en fait il avait plutôt été la victime d'un complot collectif de la part des Raimon qui l'avaient sacrifié pour ne pas avoir à supporter le garçon aux cheveux bouclés et à l'enthousiasme inépuisable. La vie était décidément injuste…

« Tenma, silence ! » reprocha Shindou, assit à la gauche de Tsurugi, lui-même à la gauche de Tenma.

« Désolé ~ » s'excusa le milieu de terrain d'un air gêné.

« Pff, pourquoi est-ce que le coach Kidou a-t-il eu la bonne idée de vouloir nous faire cours ? Avec Tenma qui plus est ! » s'exclama Kurama d'un air grognon.

Il avait été l'un des premiers à protester contre l'étrange idée de vouloir faire cours alors que le monde devait être « sauver ».

« Un peu de silence ! » s'écria le coach Kidou au fond de la classe, devant un horrible tableau noir qui grinçait au moindre contact avec une craie blanche (franchement, pourquoi un vieux tableau quand ils possédaient une technologie de pointe ?) « Ce n'est pas parce que vous voyagez dans le temps qu'il vous faut négliger vos cours ! »

« Mais pourquoi faire cours entre des élèves de différentes années ? C'est étrange… Et pourquoi je dois être là ? Je ne suis même pas un élève de Raimon. Je n'appartiens même pas à cette époque… »

« Rune, silence ! » aboya Kidou en jetant un regard noir à Fei. Du moins c'est ce que supposa ce dernier puisque l'adulte possédait d'énormes lunettes empêchant quiconque de voir ses yeux. C'était d'ailleurs un mystère que les Raimons essayaient de percer, sans succès jusqu'à présent.

Shindou soupira, croisant les bras. Contrairement à Kurama et Fei, cela ne le dérangeait nullement d'avoir cours, surtout qu'ils étudiaient l'Histoire (avec un grand H), ce qui leur serait probablement utile lors de leurs prochains voyages dans le temps.

Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était dur de travailler dans une telle classe ! A côté, Hayami expliquait à Hamano quelque chose dont Shindou avait déjà oublié le sujet tellement il parlait. Ryoma se plaignait qu'il s'ennuyait et voulait faire quelque chose (tant que cela lui permettait de bouger). Il bougeait tellement sur sa chaise que le stratège se demandait si Ryoma n'était pas hyperactif – du moins jusqu'à ce que Midori l'arrête en le frappant derrière la tête. Et ils se chamaillèrent.

Derrière eux, il vit le regard suppliant de son meilleur ami, Kirino, qui devait supporter Kariya. Un bref instant, Shindou lui envoya un sourire compatissant (ou d'excuse, ou les deux), ce qui n'aidait absolument pas le garçon aux cheveux roses. Le stratège lui-même n'était pas très épargné avec Tenma à côté.

« Bon, maintenant qui peut me faire une biographie complète d'Oda Nobunaga ? Pour voir ce que vous avez retenu de votre voyage dans le temps. »

Shindou releva brusquement la tête de son cahier. Oda Nobunaga ! Depuis sa rencontre avec le célèbre stratège, il avait une grande admiration pour lui. Alors parler de cette légende/cet homme en cours était tout bonnement fabuleux à ses yeux !

« Oda Nobunaga ? » répéta Tenma. « C'est qui ? »

« BAKA ! » hurlèrent de nombreux Raimons – dont Kurama et Kariya.

« C'est le type qu'on a rencontré à notre premier voyage dans le passé, baka. » expliqua sèchement Tsurugi. « T'as vraiment un ballon à la place du cerveau. »

« Tu sais, à l'ère Edo. L'homme sur le cheval. » poursuivit Fei devant l'air perplexe du capitaine des Raimons

«… Ah oui, je m'en souviens ! »

« Heureux de voir que tu te rappelles de ton voyage dans le temps, Tenma. » intervenu sévèrement le coach Kidou « Donc, qui peut me faire la biographie ?... Mmh, Shindou, allez. »

« Oh non, pas ça… » marmonna Kirino dans un souffle.

« T'a pas l'air heureux de ça. Pourquoi ? » demanda Kariya avec intérêt.

« Tu vas comprendre. » se contenta de répondre Kirino.

Soudain, Shindou se leva sur sa chaise et posa un pied sur la table, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés. Si certains furent perplexes, comme Tenma et Tsurugi, d'autres comme Kirino et Sangoku placèrent leur sac devant eux, sur la table, bouchant leurs oreilles avec leurs mains.

« AUX ARMES ! »

Les Raimons sursautèrent au cri de Shindou. Ils remarquèrent que les cheveux du virtuose avaient changés ; ils étaient maintenant plus sombre avec quelques teintes rougeâtres et porter vers le haut par une queue de cheval. Quand Shindou rouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci étaient écarlates et ses sourcils étaient froncés. Ceux qui croisèrent son regard frissonnèrent.

« Il est flippant… » commenta Kurama à voix basse. « Faut vraiment qu'il arrête cette manie… »

« Hein ? Qu'il arrête quoi ? » demanda Tenma.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il lui prend ? » grommela Tsurugi.

« Soldats ! » clama Shindou comme s'il prenait ses camarades pour les guerriers de son armée.

« Disons qu'il aime mettre du cœur à l'ouvrage. » expliqua Kirino tandis que son meilleur ami entamait un magnifique discours – du moins on aurait pu considérer ça comme un magnifique discours si Shindou ne semblait pas complètement posséder par l'esprit d'Oda Nobunaga.

« Il a conscience d'être complètement cinglé ? » railla Kariya.

« Non. Généralement il oublie qu'il se prend au jeu et croit avoir seulement récité sa biographie. Oui, c'est étrange. »

« Comme une personne _normale_. » dit sarcastiquement Kariya.

« En avant soldats ! » s'exclama Shindou en pointant une règle en l'air, comme s'il s'agissait d'une arme – comme une épée.

« En tout cas il a l'air de bien s'amuser. » fit remarquer Fei.

« Ouais. Hey, Shindou, on peut jouer avec toi ? » demanda Tenma.

Le général de guerre regarda Tenma, levant un sourcil interrogateur et répondit : « La guerre n'est pas un amusement, soldat. Mais soit, je vous autorise à entrer dans mon armée. En avant ! Nous devons renverser le pays voisin. »

Et en disant cela, il désigna de la règle le coach Kidou, qui leva un sourcil d'un air surpris. Kurama sourit : « On se bat contre le coach Kidou ? Oh, je veux être de la partie ! »

« Moi aussi ! » ajoutèrent en cœur Kariya et Kirino.

Rapidement la moitié de la classe fut du côté de Shindou/Oda Nobunaga pour combattre le coach Kidou. L'autre partie préférait ne pas prendre part au conflit, comme Tsurugi. Non pas pour rester neutre, mais simplement pour ne pas être considérer comme avec les « fous ».

« A L'ATTAQUE ! » crièrent en cœur les soldats de l'armé de Shindou/Oda Nobunaga.

Personne ne sut exactement ce qui se passa ensuite mais durant les nombreux jours qui suivirent, une rumeur concernant Shindou Takuto courut dans toute l'école et plusieurs personnes l'évitèrent.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi on le surnommait soudainement Nobunaga…


	9. Fei Rune & Saryuu : Un Fei pour deux ?

**Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien écrit pour ce recueil et depuis quelques temps je pensais à y revenir (sans pour autant le faire). Et là, en pleine soirée, pouf ! l'inspiration survient. Du coup, voilà un OS avec pour perso principaux Fei Rune et Saryuu, comme on me l'avait demandé (mais pas sûr que KikuYumeko s'en rappelle). J'essayerai de continuer de poster des OS sur ce recueil plus régulièrement (si je ne suis pas trop débordé avec tous mes autres projets, évidemment...)**

 **Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Personnages principaux : Fei Rune & Saryuu Evan (Siméon AYP).**

 **Personnages secondaires : Tenma, Meia, Giris.**

 **Date : Avant le retour de Tenma et ses amis dans leur présent et après avoir vaincu la Nu-Gen.**

 **Résumé : Saryuu n'appréciait pas beaucoup cette nouvelle amitié entre Tenma et Fei...**

 ** _Un Fei pour deux ?_**

 _Tenma ..._

Saryuu aimait bien Tenma. Outre le fait qu'ils se ressemblaient physiquement, les deux garçons partageaient pas mal de points communs, en plus du football. Cela lui avait fait se demander quelques fois s'ils n'étaient pas liés. Pourrait-il être le descendant de Tenma ?

Dans un autre temps, il aurait pu se pencher plus profondément sur la question. Mais, en cet instant, il s'en moquait royalement. Car une chose avec Tenma le dérangeait énormément : Fei.

 _Fei ..._

Fei était son ami, depuis aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait s'en rappeler. C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas eu peur de l'envoyer dans le passé pour les sauver. Il lui faisait confiance à cent pourcent. Fei ne pourrait jamais le trahit, jamais.

 _Tenma et Fei..._

Alors pourquoi Tenma avait autant d'influence sur lui ? Pourquoi Fei avait-il choisi Tenma sur Saryuu alors que cela ne faisait pas longtemps que ces deux-là se connaissaient ? Pourquoi Fei passait-il la plupart de son temps avec Tenma ? Cela l'énervait au plus haut point.

Fei était _son_ ami, pas celui de Tenma. Fei était de _son_ époque, pas celle de Tenma. Fei était _son_ partenaire de football depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, pas Tenma. Qu'est-ce que ce garçon lui étant si semblable possédait-il de plus que lui ?

 _Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ?... Non, je dois me faire des idées. Si Fei l'apprécie tant, c'est juste parce qu'il n'a jamais connu de membre de la Génération de la Seconde Phase du passé. C'est forcément pour ça..._

« Hey, Fei ! Si on allait jouer au football ? »

 _Sur le long terme, ça doit être difficile de supporter ce garçon et son amour inébranlable pour le football. Comment font ses amis ?_

« J'arrive, Tenma ! On discutera plus tard, Saryuu, d'accord ? »

 _Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Reste avec moi. J'en ai assez que ce Tenma te monopolise pour n'importe quel prétexte. Il ne peut pas aller voir ses amis ? Enfin, outre son ballon de football, évidemment._

« Pas de problème, Fei. On se voit plus tard. »

 _Et plus tard, ce Tenma n'a pas intérêt à être là encore._

En tant que meilleur ami, Saryuu avait souri, comme s'il était heureux que Fei soit si joyeux à l'idée d'aller jouer au football avec Tenma. D'un côté, ce n'était pas totalement faux : il appréciait vraiment ce nouveau trait de la personnalité de Fei. Il était rare, avant, de voir Fei heureux et ce simple sourire béat sur son visage suffisait à ravir Saryuu. Pourtant, d'un autre côté, il aurait préféré rattraper le temps perdu, passé loin de son ami, durant ces derniers jours.

Tenma passait beaucoup trop de temps avec Fei.

 _Mmh... Je devrais peut-être m'occuper de son cas personnellement. Il risque de devenir trop proche de Fei. Et personne, en dehors de moi, ne s'approche trop de Fei. Personne._

« Meia, Giris, pensez-vous que Fei puisse apprécier Tenma plus que moi ? » demanda-t-il à ses deux fidèles amis, alors qu'il observait Fei et Tenma qui jouaient au football.

« Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Saryuu ? Tu sais bien que... » commença Giris.

« ... Que personne ne pourrait te remplacer dans le cœur de Fei. » termina Meia.

« Et puis, n'oublie pas que ce garçon et ses amis repartent dans le passé dans peu de temps donc... »

« ... Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. »

« Oui, vous avez raison. » acquiesça Saryuu en souriant. « C'est une bonne chose. Je n'aurais pas à devoir me débarrasser de Matsukaze Tenma il va partir bientôt. Cela permettra d'éviter un problème politique. »

C'était vrai : Tenma allait bientôt s'en aller, donc il aurait Fei pour lui tout seul. Tant mieux ! Car après tout ce temps passé sans le voir, il pouvait bien profiter d'un peu de compagnie de son meilleur ami, non ?

 _Tant pis, je n'aurais pas à me débarrasser de ce Matsukaze Tenma. Je dois juste m'assurer que, une fois que ces joueurs de football du passé retournent dans leur temps, le Transporteur Temporel Inazuma tombe 'accidentellement' en panne. Et qu'il soit irréparable, bien sûr. Comme ça plus de voyage dans le temps. C'est une bonne idée._

Confiant et rassuré, Saryuu partit, laissant les deux amoureux seuls. Ceux-ci s'observèrent, souriant.

« Il est drôle de voir comment Saryuu ne se rend pas compte ... » commença Giris.

« ... De combien il est attentionné envers Fei. » poursuivit Meia.

« Cela en est presque dangereusement effrayant. »

« Ou admirablement captivant. »

« Comme la plus forte des amitiés. »

« Ou le plus éternel des amours. »

Ils ne remarquèrent même pas qu'ils s'étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre, se regardant d'un amour passionné comme si plus rien autour d'eux n'existait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? » demanda Tenma en observant les deux amoureux.

« Oh, laisse tomber, ça arrive tout le temps » expliqua Fei.


	10. Alpha : Visite guidée dans Centrado

**(Je vous écrit ça dans ce chapitre et pas le précédent car le précédent a été écrit sur le coup de l'inspiration, donc j'avais pas grande chose à dire dessus).**

 **Yo minna ! Comment ça qui je suis ? Oui, bon, j'avoue, ça fait un bail que j'ai rien posté ici, mais uniquement sur ce recueil vu que, pour ceux qui suivent Les Elèves de Raimon, je suis encore et toujours à la recherche de bonnes idées pour écrire un chapitre. Et du coup, comme cette fiction me prend beaucoup de temps et d'idées, ben j'ai complètement délaissé I.E Go : Les moments d'amitié. Et je m'en excuse, surtout que je ne peux pas promettre de mettre ce recueil à jour régulièrement (contrairement aux Elèves de Raimon, où je poste en moyenne un chapitre par mois).**

 **Bref, outre cela, voilà un merveilleux Hors-Série sur Alpha, le premier antagoniste d'I.E Go Chrono Stone. Pourquoi lui ? Car j'aime bien son air stoïque et son absence de sentiment (en apparence bien sûr), ça peut donner des situations très drôles, comme celle qui suit.**

* * *

 **Personnage principal : Alpha.**

 **Personnage secondaire : Tenma Tsurugi Shindou Fey Rune**

 **Date : Quelque part avant le départ des Raimons pour rentrer à leur époque (donc là, ils sont 200 ans dans le futur)**

 **Résumé : Lorsque Tenma fait part de sa tristesse de ne pas avoir eu le temps de visiter Centrado, la ville du XXIIIe siècle, le président Toudou Heikichi lui propose de faire le tour de la métropole, avec pour guide, Alpha.**

 ** _Visite guidée dans Centrado_**

« Quand même, je trouve ça dommage qu'on n'ait pas eu le temps de visiter la ville. » déclara Tenma avec tristesse tandis qu'il contempla la ville futuriste.

Les Raimons (ainsi que les Chrono Stone) se trouvaient au Stade Ragnarock, QG de fortune d'El Dorado en attente de la construction d'un nouveau bâtiment pour installer leur société car, après une longue hésitation, Toudou Heikichi, le président d'El Dorado, avait décidé de ne pas démolir le stade de foot, expliquant sa décision par un raisonnement apparemment très simple : « Ce stade sera le symbole de la fin du conflit qui nous opposa avec la Génération de la Seconde Phase. Il permettra aussi de faire revivre le football comme un sport libre et attractif et non une arme. ». Et il semblait que Saryuu Evan et ses compagnons de la NU-GEN aient prévu de faire de ce stade une de leurs bases puisque, en plus d'être un grand stade, il contenait également de nombreuses salles aux diverses utilisations, comme des salles de réunions, ou mêmes des dortoirs.

Il avait été décidé par le coach Kidou et le président Toudou que, afin de ne pas créer de paradoxe temporel supplémentaire ou même d'avoir un quelconque problème en plus (il y en avait déjà assez eu ces derniers jours), les Raimons retourneraient le jour même dans leur époque. Bien sûr cela en délaissait à plus d'un, tandis que d'autres étaient bien heureux de retourner chez eux. Tenma faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie. Il avait hâte de retourner dans son époque pour jouer au foot dans l'unique but de s'amuser, et non de décidé de la situation politique d'un pays ou du monde. Mais, d'un autre côté, il trouvait cela triste de ne pas avoir eu le temps de découvrir un futur qu'ils ne reverraient sans doute jamais.

« Que veux-tu dire mon garçon ? » lui demanda le président Toudou, alors qu'il interrompit sa discussion avec leur coach Kidou.

« Hein ? Juste que c'est triste qu'on n'ait pas pu visiter. » se répéta Tenma, n'ayant pas bien compris ce que lui voulait le président.

« C'est pas ce qu'il t'a demandé, baka ! » réprima Tsurugi à côté de lui. « Il veut savoir ce que tu entends par là. »

« Hein, toi aussi Kyousuke ? J'entends très bien, ça va. »

« Tenma. Ce que le président Toudou te demande c'est _pourquoi_ tu es triste de ne pas avoir pu visiter la ville. » expliqua finalement Shindou.

« Ben parce que c'est le futur ! » répondit Tenma comme si c'était une évidence. Voyant que peu semblaient le comprendre, il sourit et poursuivit d'un ton joyeux : « Les voitures volante, les nouvelles technologies, les magasins de sports, les terrains de foot ! Le football, qui doit être encore meilleur ! Tout ça est différent de chez nous et ça me donne envie de découvrir toutes ces nouveautés ! »

Tsurugi se retient de lui rappeler qu'ils avaient joué au football du futur, et que cela n'avait aucun grand changement apparent avec leur époque. Après tout, Tenma ne l'écouterai sûrement pas.

« ...Mmh, tu as raison. » répondit le président, après un court instant de réflexion. « Cela serait injuste que vous partiez sans avoir eu un coup d'œil du futur, que vous avez sauvé, après tout. Que diriez-vous d'une visite de Centrado avant votre départ ? »

Soudainement, ceux qui paraissaient attrister de partir eurent la même réaction que Tenma : un grand sourire béat sur le visage, ainsi qu'un air adorateur tandis qu'ils semblaient se retenir de sauter de joie et partir sans hésité en ville.

« Apparemment ils sont d'accord. Qu'en dites-vous ? » demanda le président à l'attention de leurs coach.

Si le coach Kidou se contenta de croiser les bras, apparemment neutre à cette idée, Endou sourit et hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi pas ? » dit-il joyeusement. « Moi aussi j'ai bien envie de visiter après tout ! »

~x~

« Waouh, c'est incroyable ! Tu as vu ça, Shinsuke ? »

« Mais Tenma... C'est la troisième fois que tu t'extasie sur les voitures volantes. »

« Mais enfin, Shindou, tu trouves pas ça incroyable, toi ? »

« Si, si... »

Alpha soupira. Pourquoi lui ? Des fois, il regrettait de devoir obéir au président et non seulement au commandant.

« _Et enfin, Alpha, tu accompagneras le groupe de Tenma._ »

Tels ont étés les mots du président, un ordre simple mais pourtant si dur pour le capitaine de Protocole Oméga. Encore une fois, pourquoi lui ? N'aurait-il pas pu envoyer Beta ou cet idiot de Gamma ?

« Hey, Alpha, c'est un magasin de sport qu'on voit là ? »

« Tu en poses des questions stupides, Matsukaze. Cela se voit que c'est un magasin de sport ! » grommela Tsurugi à côté du capitaine des Raimons.

« Mais euh... Ce n'est pas la peine de me crier dessus, Kyousuke. »

« Tss... »

Il se retrouvait en compagnie des pires du groupe. Enfin, du moins, avec ceux que Matsukaze Tenma s'entendait le mieux, ce qui ne pouvait que faire bavarder inutilement le milieu de terrain.

« Fey, tu penses qu'on peut acheter des chaussures volantes dans ce magasin ? »

« Hein, des chaussures volantes ? Désolé de décevoir, Tenma, mais je suis certain que ça n'existe pas. Même dans le futur. »

Ah oui, en plus, Fey Rune les accompagnait. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas.

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna tristement Tenma. « Pourtant Kurama m'a dit qu'il y en avait... »

« Car tu crois ce que Kurama te dit ? » taquina Shindou.

Heureusement pour le capitaine de Protocole Oméga, il devait se contenter de surveiller le groupe de Tenma, et non de jouer les guides stupides. L'autre footballeur de la Génération de la Seconde Phase s'en chargeait déjà très bien.

« Alpha » appela soudainement Tenma. « Les chaussures volantes, ça existe ? »

Le capitaine de Protocole Oméga se retenu de soupirer, envoyant un regard accusateur (du moins autant que pouvait être regard) à Fey, comme l'accusant d'être à l'origine de cette question. Pour toute réponse, le garçon aux cheveux verts se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Alpha se tourna vers Tenma, qui continuait de le fixer, attendant une réponse.

« Non. »

« Cela veut dire que Kurama plaisantait ? Oh, j'ai vraiment cru que ça existait dans le futur... Cela aurait été drôle de pouvoir faire du foot dans les airs ! »

Du foot dans les airs ? Quelle drôle d'idée. Le seul vrai moyen de pouvoir y parvenir, et encore, cela ne durait que quelques secondes, était à l'aide des Armures d'Esprit Guerrier.

« Hey, Alpha. »

 _Quoi encore_ ? se demandait silencieusement l'interpelé.

« A part les Armures Esprit Guerrier, il y a quoi de différent dans le foot du XXIIIe siècle ? »

« Rien » répondit automatiquement Alpha.

En réalité, devait y avoir quelques différences, certes. Pourtant, non seulement il ne s'en était pas intéressé lors de sa mission dans le passé, mais en plus, il ne voulait pas l'expliquer à l'autre garçon, se perdre dans d'inutiles explications qu'il ne comprendrait sans doute pas. Ce n'était pas du tout son rôle. Il n'avait qu'à poser ses questions au garçon de la Génération de la Seconde Phase.

« Hey, Alpha, c'est quoi ce grand bâtiment là-bas ? »

« ... Le Musée du Football » répondit simplement Alpha, jetant au cas où un coup d'œil à l'énergétique garçon, dont les yeux semblaient s'incrustés d'étoiles.

« Un musée du football ? Il faut qu'on aille le voir ! » s'écria immédiatement Tenma en attrapant la main de Shinsuke et Tsurugi pour les entrainer avec eux.

« C'est pas l'endroit où est entré par effraction ? » demanda Shinsuke.

« Euh... Oui ? » répondit la voix hésitante de Fei, qui regardait Alpha.

Ce dernier fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu. Il en avait assez. Pourvu que cette visite se termine vite.

 _Parfois, je déteste ce travail..._


	11. Shindou : Blessures de guerre

**Oh bon sang, après des semaines à chercher quoi mettre dans ce recueil, voilà que j'ai un bref éclat d'inspiration pour un One-Shot sur Inazuma Eleven Go ! Alors, quand je me suis dit que j'allais le poster, je me suis demandé : Attend, pourquoi je n'ai jamais mis d'One-Shot sur Inazuma Eleven Go ? Tout simplement parce qu'il y a un recueil pour ça ! Alors voilà pour vous, un beau, un frais, un drôle (bon, j'ai un humour particulier mais on va supposer que vous l'apprécierez) chapitre sur Shindou, car je le trouve très drôle quand il a un caractère assez ''excentrique''.**

* * *

 **Personnage principal : Shindou Takuto.**

 **Personnages secondaires : Kirino Kariya.**

 **Date : Aucune. (Vous placez ce chapitre où vous voulez tant que vous avez regardé la saison 1 d'I.E Go.)**

 **Résumé : Shindou aime beaucoup les chats, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il n'aurait peut-être pas dû accepter d'offre de Kurama pour un autre félin dans sa maison...**

 ** _Blessures de guerre_**

Aujourd'hui était un très mauvais jour pour le jeune prodige du piano, Shindou Takuto. Il ignorait si cela avait un rapport avec le fait qu'il se soit levé du pied gauche, mais il pressentait que cette journée serait particulièrement irritante.

Et on peut dire qu'il avait bien raison de croire en ses pressentiments ! C'était une de ces fameuses journées où toute la malchance du monde semblait tomber sur vous, dans le seul but de vous faire éclater de colère. Et cette malchance se présenta sous la forme d'un animal, un félin plus particulièrement.

Son troisième chat, Kane (ce qui signifiait cloche) récemment donné par Kurama, avait eu la bonne idée de griffer ses feuilles d'exercices qui se trouvaient sur son lit alors qu'il se préparait. A présent, il comprenait pourquoi Kurama l'avait appelé Atsue, alors que c'était un prénom féminin et, qu'en l'occurrence, le chat était un mâle et non une femme. Ce nom était très ironique par rapport à l'animal de compagnie. Sans oublier que ce n'était pas la première fois que ce chat faisait des bêtises. A croire qu'il devrait être plus méfiant la prochaine fois que Kurama lui proposerait de lui offrir un ''pauvre chat malheureux''. Est-ce que Kurama commencerait à trop fréquenter Kariya ?

Surtout que Shindou devait être un seul malchanceux du Japon à se faire malmener par un félin de quelques centimètres de hauts. Car oui, lorsqu'il avait tenté (et on appuie sur _tenter_ ) de reprendre les bouts épargnés de ses feuilles, le chat, apparemment d'aussi mauvaise humeur que son maitre, avait bondis sur lui afin de le griffer. S'en était suivi une bagarre _épique_ entre l'humain et le chat, qui se conclua d'une manière surprenante...

Etonnamment, le félin avait bien réussi à montrer qui faisait la loi dans cette chambre. Shindou ne pensait pas qu'il serait moins fort qu'un chat. C'était assez blessant pour son égo...

« Attends, Kane, ton chat, t'a fait ça ? Tu te moques de moi. »

« J'en ai vraiment l'air, Kirino ? » rétorqua un Shindou très agacé alors que lui et son meilleur ami étaient sur le chemin de l'école.

« Ben, vu tes pansements, on croyait plutôt que tu t'es fait agressé par un tigre. » déclara Kirino, en désignant les nombreuses pansements sur le visage et les bras de Shindou.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, pas un mot à Kariya, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas qu'il commence à se moquer de moi. Le connaissant, il irait le raconter à tout le Japon. Et si Tsurugi venait à l'apprendre... Il en est hors de question ! »

« T'inquiète, je serai aussi muet qu'une carpe. » assura son meilleur ami aux cheveux roses.

« Bonjour Kirino-sempai ! Tu fais quoi de beau avec Shindou-san ? » salua joyeusement un Kariya qui avait entendu son nom au loin. (Les japonais ont l'ouïe très affutée, vous l'ignoriez ?)

« Oh, rien, on parlait juste des blessures qu'il avait obtenu en se battant avec Kane, son chat. »

« Merci Kirino. Question discrétion, on peut vraiment compter sur toi. » déclara Shindou en levant les yeux au ciel.

Kirino fut, dans un premier temps, déconcerté puis, comprenant la mégarde qu'il venait de faire, cligna des yeux :

« Ah, oups ! Désolé, Shindou. »

« Oh, tu t'es fait attaquer par ton chat ? » s'exclama Kariya d'une fausse voix inquiète, alors qu'un grand sourire se dessinait sur son visage. « Mais c'est horrible ! Tu n'es pas trop blessé ? »

« Ne t'avises pas de dire quoi que ce soit, Kariya, sinon je... » menaça Shindou.

Mais sa menaça s'envola dans les airs lorsque Kariya aperçu au loin un de leur coéquipier.

« Hey, Kageyama-san ! » appela-t-il sans se préoccuper du virtuose. « Tu savais que Shindou-sempai se faisait battre par son chat tellement il n'a pas d'autorité ? Je vais te raconter ! »

« KARIYA ! Reviens ici immédiatement ! » ordonna Shindou en partant à sa poursuite.

Kirino, désormais seul, s'arrêta, observant son capitaine et meilleur ami partir à toute vitesse à la poursuite d'un Kariya qui semblait déterminer à aller raconter à toutes ses connaissances comment le grandiose tacticien Takuto Shindou s'était fait agressé par son chat.

Peut-être avait-il fait une erreur en parlant à Kariya à ce sujet ? ... Sans doute, mais...

« Bah, pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi que Kariya embête ! » se dit finalement Kirino en haussant les épaules.

Pour une fois que Shindou se faisait embêter à sa place, il n'allait pas inverser les rôles. Et puis, Shindou n'avait pas qu'à perdre dans un combat contre son chat, non ? D'ailleurs, comment était-ce possible de perdre face à un chat ?

En tout cas, cela ferait de très mauvaises anecdotes de guerre.

Certains diraient : « Avant, j'étais aventurier moi aussi. Et puis j'ai pris une flèche dans le genou. »

Et Shindou dirait : « Avant, j'étais footballeur moi aussi. Et puis, j'ai pris les griffes de mon chat dans le visage. »

Cela paraissait tout de suite beaucoup moins impressionnant.


	12. Tsurugi : Tenma, et la télévision

**Ah, j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration pour ce recueil, que je suis contente ! J'avais peur de tellement être sans idée que j'aurais dû juste poster le dernier Hors-Série de prévu et de mettre « complète » sur ma fanfiction, ce qui m'aurait déçu, j'avoue. Mais là je vais pouvoir conclure proprement mon recueil, comme prévu. Normalement, il me reste deux chapitres à faire, sans compter celui-ci.**

* * *

 **Personnage principal : Kyousuke Tsurugi.**

 **Personnage secondaire : Matsukaze Tenma.**

 **Date : Après la Holy Road.**

 **Résumé : Quand Tsurugi fait l'erreur d'accepter l'invitation de Tenma pour qu'ils passent la soirée ensemble.**

 ** _Tsurugi, Tenma, et la télévision_**

Tsurugi ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait accepté de venir chez Tenma lorsque celui-ci l'avait invité à passer la soirée chez lui, à la résidence dans laquelle il vivait. Cela était sans doute en grande partie à cause de son frère ainé, qui avait été témoins de l'offre du nouveau capitaine des Raimon et avait poussé son cadet à accepter.

En tout cas, le mal était fait et à présent, Tsurugi se dirigeait à contrecœur à la résidence de Tenma, en faisait bien attention à trainer des pieds, malgré le fait que la nuit approchait à grand pas et qu'il ne tarderait pas avant que le crépuscule ne laisse place à l'astre nocturne. Le problème n'était pas que Tsurugi ne _désirait_ pas passer du temps avec Tenma, loin de là, mais il préférait ne pas passer _trop de temps_ avec lui quand même : son ami pouvait rapidement devenir lassant et irritant. Et il n'avait nullement de gâcher sa soirée à crier « MATSUKAZE ! » à s'en casser les cordes vocales. Il en faisait déjà assez à l'école et sur le terrain de football.

Lorsqu'il fut devant la porte de la résidence dans laquelle il allait passer la soirée, Tsurugi soupira avant d'utiliser la sonnette. A côté de lui, le chien de Tenma, Sasuke, aboya doucement, comme pour signaler à son maitre la présence de son invité.

« J'y vais ! » s'exclama une voix joyeuse à l'intérieur – que Tsurugi reconnaitrait encore mile – avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. « Salut, Kyousuke ! »

Tsurugi roula des yeux. Il avait déjà tenté plus d'une fois d'empêcher Tenma de l'appeler par son prénom (ils n'avaient pas élevés les cochons ensemble après tout !) mais rien à faire. Alors il avait abandonné ; insister n'était pas son fort. Et puis, puisqu'il l'appelait Matsukaze en retour, cela compensait. (Oui, aussi étonnant cela pouvait paraitre, tout le monde l'appelait par son prénom. Alors Tsurugi en avait déduit que, pour se démarquer, il devait l'appeler par son nom de famille. Ce qui fonctionnait plutôt bien jusqu'à présent.)

« Salut, _Matsukaze_. » répondit calmement Tsurugi en appuyant sur le nom de Tenma, tentant de lui faire comprendre combien cela le dérangeait qu'il l'appelait par son prénom.

Mais bien sûr, Tenma ne le remarqua pas et l'invita à entrer, annonçant à haute voix à une certaine tante Aki que son ami était arrivé et que les deux garçons allaient dans la chambre du capitaine des Raimon. Aki, de la cuisine, lui répondit que, s'ils avaient fin, il y avait de quoi faire des sandwiches dans le frigidaire.

A la grande surprise de Tsurugi, la chambre de Tenma était bien rangée ; il s'attendait à un désordre sans pareil, avec des ballons de footballs qui trainaient un peu partout à côté de vêtements de sport. Mais rien de tout cela : chaque chose semblait à sa place, que cela soit dans les tiroirs ou dans le placard. Il avait même déjà installé un matelas au pied de son lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, Kyousuke ? »

« Quoi, t'as rien prévu ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! J'me suis dit qu'on trouverait une occupation quand on se verrait ! » annonça joyeusement Tenma, assis sur son lit.

« Pff... Irrécupérable. » marmonna Tsurugi. « J'en sais rien, moi. C'est toi qui m'as invité, trouve un truc. »

« D'accord !... Mmh... Si on jouait au football ? »

« Dans une chambre ? Tu tiens pas à tes affaires ? »

« Euh, tu as raison !... Mmh...Si on jouait à un jeu de société ? »

« ... Car t'as ça ? »

« ... Euh, non... Mmh... Si on... »

« Si on regardait la télévision ? » proposa finalement Tsurugi – qui ne voulait pas passer sa soirée à réfléchir à l'activité qu'ils allaient faire.

« Oh, bonne idée ! »

Tenma se décala pour laisser de la place afin que son ami puisse s'assoir et attrapa la télécommande sur le rebord de son bureau, à côté de sa lampe rouge. Ils arrangèrent les oreillers pour que ceux-ci soient contre le mur et leur dos.

« Tu veux regarder quoi ? » demanda Tenma.

« Comme tu veux. » répondit Tsurugi.

Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir laissé le choix à Tenma lorsqu'il vit que celui-ci programma la chaine sur celle des animations, et plus précisément des dessins-animés pour enfant.

« T'as rien de mieux ? » bougonna immédiatement Tsurugi.

« Mmh... Ah, si ! » s'exclama Tenma en sautant du lit pour s'approcher de la commode sur laquelle était posée la télé.

Il fouilla dans les tiroirs et y sortit une boite rectangulaire qu'il ouvrit. Un DVD s'y trouvait. Il prit le disque et l'installa dans le lecteur juste à côté du grand écran de télévision, avant de revenir se placer près de Tsurugi qui, par curiosité, lui demanda ce qu'ils allaient regarder. Tenma n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le disque se lança et l'écran changea, permettant à Tsurugi de voir ce qu'ils allaient regarder. Tenma appuya sur _play_ et la vidéo commença.

« Captain Tsubasa ? » lit Tsurugi lors de la l'apparition du générique. « Ce n'est pas très vieux comme anime, normalement ? Comment ça se fait que tu l'ais dans tes DVD ? »

« C'est Goenji-sama qui me l'a donné. » expliqua Tenma. « Il m'a dit que lui et Endou-sensei regardait souvent Captain Tsubasa lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. »

Dans d'autres circonstances, Tsurugi aurait peut-être refusé de regarder une vieille série d'animation (assez longue par ailleurs). Mais puisqu'il s'agissait de l'anime que regardaient Goenji-sama et Endou-sensei, il ne refusa pas de regarder, se disant que cela serait sans doute très intéressant.

Cela l'aurait effectivement été si Tenma s'arrêtait de crier toutes les deux minutes parce qu'il pensait voir une incohérence, tel que les défenseurs qui font des sauts acrobatiques pour arrêter le ballon. Apparemment, il n'avait pas compris le principe de ''l'animation''.

« Tu crois que ce gardien de but, Genzô Wakabayashi, aurait été capable d'arrêter notre tir combinée, la Double Tornade de Feu ? » demanda Tenma.

« Bien sûr que non. Notre technique est infaillible. » assura Tsurugi.

« Et si Shindou arrivait à passer la défense de... »

« La ferme, Matsukaze, et contente toi de regarder ! »

Malheureusement, plus ils avançaient dans les épisodes, plus Tenma avait des questions à poser. Alors Tsurugi décida de mettre fin à cela en arrêtant d'arrêter _Captain Tsubasa_ et proposa de regarder une émission à la télévision. Mais avant ça ils allèrent se faire deux sandwiches. Revenu dans la chambre, Tenma remarqua un détail

« Je veux bien qu'on regarde un truc, mais il y a quoi à la télévision à une telle heure ? » demanda Tenma en observant l'obscurité qui s'était installé à l'extérieur.

« Des films d'horreurs » répondit immédiatement Tsurugi en fermant les rideaux et éteignant la lumière de la chambre.

Il se rappelait quand lui et son frère aimaient regarder des films d'horreurs sans que leurs parents ne soient au courant. Ils se faisaient pour défis de regarder le film en entier, mais généralement ils abandonnaient avant la fin. En grandissant, Tsurugi n'était plus très effrayer par les films d'horreurs mais appréciait toujours d'en regarder.

Cela tombait bien : il y avait justement un film d'horreur sur l'une des chaines, un de ces films très populaires et assez récent. Tsurugi le trouvait assez ennuyeux mais fit très attention aux réactions de Tenma. Il semblerait que les films d'horreurs ne soit pas la tasse de thé de Matsukaze.

Cela lui donnait une idée. Comment réagirait Shindou en regardant un film d'horreur ? Ça devait être drôle de le voir pousser un cri aigu comme celui d'une fille. Il faudrait qu'il y pense à l'avenir : il donnerait tellement pour voir le teint livide de Shindou.

« Ha ! »

Tsurugi sursauta en sentant Tenma s'agripper subitement à lui.

« Matsukaze ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'écria l'attaquant vedette de Raimon.

« M-Mais... y-y'avais un... m-monstre ! » bégaya Tenma.

Tsurugi roula des yeux et attrapa la télécommande pour éteindre la télévision. Peut-être que Tenma avait eu sa dose de film d'horreur pour aujourd'hui. Hors de question qu'il continue de s'accrocher à lui comme s'il prenait Tsurugi pour un nounours géant – ou son chien (Tenma racontait souvent comment il aimait bien rester de Sasuke), ce qui lui paraissait tout aussi insultant.

« Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller dormir, Matsukaze. »

Finalement, ce ne fut pas une soirée si terrible...


	13. Tenma : Une ressemblance trop frappante

**Personnage principal : Matsukaze Tenma.**

 **Personnage secondaire : Endou Mamoru.**

 **Résumé : Tenma ressemblait beaucoup au coach Endou. Un peu trop même... Quelques situations pour mieux l'expliquer.**

* * *

 _ **Une ressemblance trop frappante**_

« Vous en êtes sûr, coach ? »

« Mais oui, Tenma, je te dis que c'est ça ! »

« Mais si c'est pas ça ? »

« Oh, arrête de t'inquiéter. Tu fais bien confiance à ton coach, non ? »

Tenma voulait répondre que oui, il faisait et ferait toujours confiance à leur entraineur, mais il avait quelques doutes à ce sujet. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler de ça, et c'était très étonnant. Même si Endou Mamoru était le plus grand gardien du japon, voir du monde, cela signifiait-il quand même qu'il avait toujours raison ?

Avec résignation, Tenma se pencha sur le problème. Sa carrière, sa vie, son avenir, se jouait peut-être en ce moment, mais il allait faire confiance à son coach, comme d'habitude.

« Les garçons, tout se passe bien dans le salon ? »

« Oui, Madame Natsumi ! » répondit aussi Tenma. (Endou Natsumi refusait d'être appelé par son nom de famille, car cela portait toujours la confusion avec son mari.)

« Bien, dans ce cas-là, quand vous aurez terminé vos devoirs, venez manger. »

Endou Mamoru grimaça légèrement, heureusement sans être vu de sa femme. Cependant, afin de ne pas alerter celle-ci par l'absence de réponse, il s'exclama d'un ton joyeux :

« Allez, Tenma, dépêche-toi de marquer le nom de la capitale du Japon et allons diner ! »

« Oui, coach ! »

Tenma prit son stylo et, sous la question ''Quelle est la capitale du Japon ?'', marqua ''Inazuma''. Etrangement, il se souvenait vaguement que leur capitaine, Shindou, avait dit que c'était Tokyo. Mais bon, le coach devait forcément avoir raison, non ?

« Je... n'y comprends rien du tout. » annonça solennellement Shindou, provoquant l'effondrement général de tous ses coéquipiers qui l'entouraient.

Il tenait, dans sa main, un cahier apparemment très ancien, donné plus tôt par le coach Endou avant de début de l'entrainement. Puisque leur coach devait partir pour un rendez extrêmement important (Les Raimon avaient envoyé Kageyama en éclaireur et, à son retour, apprirent qu'en fait, le coach Endou devait faire des courses pour sa femme), il leur avait remis ce cahier, affirmant que les techniques contenues à l'intérieur seraient très précieuses pour l'équipe. Fallait-il déjà réussir à comprendre ce qui était marqué dedans.

« C'est incompréhensif. » insista Shindou. « Quelqu'un veut essayer ? »

« Pff, c'est juste un gosse de cinq ans qui a dessiné là-dedans. » grommela Tsurugi. « On n'en tirera rien, vous comprenez ? Arrêtez d'essayer de voir une technique dans ces gribouillis de- »

« Oh, je crois que j'ai compris ! »

« TU AS COMPRIS ? »

Tous regardèrent Tenma avec stupéfaction, qui leva ses yeux du carnet dans ses mains, l'air confus.

« Bien sûr. Vous ne comprenez pas, vous ? »

« D'après toi, on fait quoi depuis tout à l'heure ? » rétorqua Kurama. « Comment tu fais pour arriver à lires ces trucs ? »

« ... Je ne sais pas. C'est juste super facile à comprendre. Là, par exemple, il y a marqué : Vroum, Bouing et Bam. C'est la techniquement du Trampoline du Tonnerre, utilisé par le Onze d'Inazuma lors du Football Frontière. »

« Car toi, quand tu lis ''Vroum, Bouing et Bam'', tu comprends Trampoline du Tonnerre ? DANS QUELLE FICHUE LANGUE ? »

Avant que quiconque ne puisse répondre pour une, une voix malicieuse s'éleva :

« C'est un extra-terrestre. »

«Kariya! »

« Avant de t'énerver sur lui, Kirino... » intervenu Shindou. « Tu dois admettre, que d'un côté, il n'y pas vraiment tort. Tenma est un extra-terrestre, comme le coach. Car, franchement, qui, sauf eux, peut comprendre ces gribouillis ? »

Son meilleur ami aux cheveux roses le regarda avec étonnement (depuis quand Shindou prenait-il la défense de Kariya ?), puis Tenma, puis le carnet, puis Kariya et son sourire narquois et, finalement, soupira :

« ... Tu as raison. »

« Allez les gars, venez ! Le match va commencer ! »

Shindou et Tsurugi regardèrent d'un œil sceptique l'enthousiasme de leur coach, Endou Mamoru. Celui-ci avait réuni tous les Raimon pour examiner attentivement un match important, d'une équipe contre laquelle ils allaient jouer en match amical. Et, même si cela n'était qu'une simple rencontre, il en valait de leur réputation de gagner, comme à chaque fois. Après tout, ils étaient des révolutionnaires qui avaient résistés au Ve Secteur lors de la Holy Road.

Mais, en voyant leur coach agir comme un enfant qui s'apprête à recevoir ses cadeaux de Noël, ils se demandaient vraiment si c'était pour examiner les tactiques de leurs futurs adversaires qu'il avait demandé de se réunir ici. Non pas que cela semblait déranger grand monde, sauf peut-être Kurama qui se retrouvait entouré par ses deux meilleurs amis, ou Kirino, qui avait eu la malchance d'être aperçu par Kariya. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le démon de l'équipe vienne l'embêter.

« Ils sont si puérils... » marmonna Tsurugi, de son habituel ton plat.

Shindou ne pouvait le contester sur ce fait. Même si, en cet instant, son esprit était spécialement concentré sur quelqu'un en particulier : Tenma.

« Tu ne trouves qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup ? » demanda-t-il à l'attaquant vedette des Raimon.

« Qui ça ? »

« Tenma et le coach. »

Tsurugi leva un sourcil tandis qu'il regarda les deux sans-cerveaux assis sur côte à côte sur les sièges les plus proches de l'écran de télévision. Tous deux souriaient bêtement au déroulement du match, sans doute sans se rendre compte que si leurs adversaires accomplissaient de grandes prouesses durant ce match, cela promettait bien des efforts à faire pour gagner pour eux durant leur rencontre amicale.

« Ouais. » dit-il finalement d'un air nonchalant.

Décroisant ses mains pour les mettre dans ses poches, il sourit moqueusement.

« Aussi bête l'un que l'autre. »

Après tout, pourquoi avoir un idiot accro au football quand on pouvait en avoir deux ?


	14. Taiyou : Quand on s'ennuie à l'hôpital

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime beaucoup cet hôpital d'Inazuma (sûrement parce qu'il y a Yuuichi et Taiyou. Cela doit être ça...).**

 **Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, c'est le dernier chapitre de ce petit recueil d'O.S sur Inazuma Eleven Go ! J'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié jusqu'à la fin, en tout cas j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire sur ces personnages et je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont suivi ou commenter cette histoire. Alors, pour la dernière : bonne lecture !**

 **Personnages principaux : Yuuichi Tsurugi (Vladimir Blade), Taiyou Amemiya (Sol Daystar).**

 **Personnages secondaires : Kyousuke Tsurugi (Victor Blade) et Fuyuka (Camélia).**

 **Date : Après le Tournoi de la Holy Road (Route du Sacre).**

 **Résumé : Yuuichi se demandait quoi faire en attendant la visite de son frère. Et qui vient mettre de l'ambiance dans sa chambre d'hôpital ? Taiyou bien sûr !**

* * *

 ** _Quand on s'ennuie à l'hôpital_**

Yuuichi retroussa la manche de son t-shirt d'hôpital et regarda l'heure sur sa montre. Son frère ne devrait pas tarder à venir le voir. Il viendrait sûrement en compagnie de Tenma et Shinsuke, en grommelant : « Ils se sont invités tous seuls », avant de prendre une chaise et de s'assoir près de lui tandis que ses deux amis commenceraient à parler avec enthousiasme du programme de l'entrainement de football du jour. C'était devenu une routine, mais Yuuichi ne s'en lassait pas. Au contraire, chaque visite de Kyousuke était un grand moment d'amusement.

Yuuichi soupira. Il s'ennuyait. Ça n'avait rien de nouveau : à chaque fois que son frère devait venir le voir, il l'attendait avec impatience. Et, en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il remarqua que son benjamin était en retard. Normalement, ça l'aurait inquiété. Après tout, cela ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Kyousuke, lui qui était si ponctuel quand il s'agissait d'aller le voir. Mais depuis que son frère avait Tenma comme ami, le plus jeune des frères Tsurugi avait l'habitude d'arriver en retard. Donc inutile de s'inquiéter pour rien.

BAM ! La porte de la chambre venait de claquer brusquement. Avant que Yuuichi ne comprenne ce qui se passe, il vit une figure familière aux cheveux roux traverser la salle pour aller se cacher derrière les rideaux. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'infirmière Fuyuka apparut, l'air essoufflée.

« Dis-moi, Yuuichi, tu n'aurais pas vu Taiyou par hasard ? »

« Non, je ne l'ai pas aperçue. Vous le cherchez pour quelle raison cette fois ? » demanda Yuuichi en souriant.

« Taiyou s'est dit qu'il allait s'échauffer pour pouvoir jouer au football avec Tenma quand celui-ci viendra. Sauf qu'il a oublié qu'il n'a pas été en forme ces derniers jours et qu'il devait donc prendre du repos. »

« Cela lui ressemble bien. »

« En effet. Bon, si tu le vois, pourrais-tu le retenir assez longtemps pour que je vienne le chercher ? »

« Pas de problème. »

Fuyuka sortit de la chambre d'hôpital, fermant la porte derrière elle. Yuuichi, toujours souriant, se tourna vers les rideaux.

« C'est bon Taiyou, tu peux sortir. Elle est partie. »

L'attaquant aux cheveux roux apparut de derrière les rideaux, un ballon de football dans les mains. Il paraissait tout aussi essoufflé que Fuyuka, sans doute suite à une course-poursuite dans l'hôpital.

« Merci de m'avoir couvert, Yuuichi. Je t'en dois une. »

« Comme les dix autres fois ? » taquina le plus grand. « Allez, assis-toi. On dirait que tu vas t'effondrer de fatigue. »

Taiyou ne se fit pas prié et prit une chaise qu'il approcha du lit du patient. Une fois assis, laissa sa tête et ses bras s'affaler sur le lit, en faisant attention à ne pas gêner Yuuichi.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que Fuyuka soit dans les parages quand je veux jouer au football ? » maugréa Taiyou.

« Peut-être qu'elle se fait juste du souci pour toi ? » proposa Yuuichi.

« Très drôle. Dit, il n'est pas encore arrivé, ton frère ? Tenma m'a promis qu'on irait jouer au football quand ils arriveraient. »

« Non, désolé. Aucun signe de Kyousuke ou Tenma. »

Yuuichi gémit et se leva, attrapant son ballon de football.

« Bon, dans ce cas, j'y vais. Si je reste trop longtemps, Fuyuka va finir par me trouver. On se voit plus tard, Yuuichi. »

L'ainé des Tsurugi le salua et observa Taiyou marcher vers la porte. Ce dernier l'ouvrit et, presque aussitôt, il fut happé par quelqu'un.

« Fuyuka ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'exclama Taiyou en remarquant l'infirmière aux cheveux violets.

« Je me doutais bien que tu étais encore caché dans la chambre de Yuuichi. Cette fois, tu resteras dans ta chambre, même si je dois veiller devant ! »

Tandis que Taiyou faisait tout pour se débattre, sans grand succès, Fuyuka l'entraina loin de la chambre de Yuuichi, sans doute vers la sienne, qui se trouvait non loin de là, dans le même couloir.

Au même instant, Kyousuke Tsurugi venait d'arriver. Il paraissait assez déconcerté par la situation lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre d'hôpital de son frère.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il fabrique, Taiyou ? » demanda Kyousuke de sa bonne humeur habituelle.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Kyousuke. » taquina Yuuichi.

Son petit frère rougit subitement tandis qu'il marmonna de brèves salutations en s'asseyant près de son ainé.

« Pour répondre à ta question, Taiyou tentait d'éviter l'infirmière pour pouvoir jouer au football avec Tenma alors vous arriveriez. D'ailleurs, Tenma n'est pas avoir toi ? »

« Non, cet idiot est tombé malade. C'est pour ça que je suis arrivé en retard je devais le ramener chez lui. » expliqua Kyousuke.

« Tu l'a raccompagné ? C'est très gentil de ta part. »

« J'ai juste fait ça pour qu'il tombe pas encore plus malade à aller s'entrainer près de la rivière. On serait bien à avoir un capitaine malade sur les bras pour l'entrainement. » défendit Kyousuke en croisant les bras.

« Je n'en doute pas. Espérons que Tenma se remette vite. »

« Mmm. »

Yuuichi ria et s'appuya contre son oreiller. Finalement il ne s'était pas ennuyé en attendant son frère. Après tout, quand Kyousuke et Tenma n'étaient pas là, Taiyou reprenait la relève.


End file.
